L'ultime pouvoir
by Pluie lunaire
Summary: Dumbledore n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça. Qu'avaient-ils manqués ?
1. Préface

_Salut tout le monde ! Je vous présente mon premier écrit. J'espère de tout cœur que cette histoire vous plaira._

 _Un énorme merci à Akiam et elodie22 pour leur correction._

 _Disclaimer : Malheureusement les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, en revanche cette histoire, certains personnages et éléments sont de moi._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Préface**

* * *

 **De nos jours en août 2068**

* * *

Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle mourrait jeune. Que la guerre les tuerait tous. Que son destin était juste d'aider Harry à vaincre les ténèbres et que son existence s'arrêterait là, point à la ligne. Aujourd'hui, en ce jour d'été, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait bien eu tort de croire ça.

Elle regarda par la porte fenêtre du salon qui était ouverte, ses petits-enfants jouaient dans le jardin. Le soleil était au beau fixe, des pensées, des magnolias et des genévriers égayaient le grand jardin où des tables avaient été installées. On pouvait entendre les chants des oiseaux et voir les papillons et les abeilles butiner de-ci de-là. La journée s'annonçait pleine de promesse, comme ce fut le cas il y a de cela soixante-dix ans.

\- C'est incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se tourna et vit son mari qui regardait les enfants jouer.

\- Oui, je ne pensais pas vivre tout ça. Et encore moins à tes côtés, répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Et moins donc, murmura-t-il en s'approchant de sa femme. Mais, je ne regrette rien et si c'était à refaire, je le referais, sans hésiter une seconde.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, chacun transmettant toutes les émotions qu'ils éprouvaient à cet instant.

\- Papi ! Mamie ! Les appela un de leurs petits-enfants.

\- Eh, vous venez ? Cria leur fille.

Le couple se sourit.

\- On arrive, répondit la femme.

\- C'est notre jour, murmura l'homme en enlaçant sa chère et tendre épouse.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, sourit la femme.

L'homme embrassa tendrement sa femme.

\- Allons-y, je crois qu'on nous attend.

Le couple, mains dans la main, sorti dehors où était rassemblé en ce jour spécial tous leurs amis, enfants et petits-enfants.

Oui, elle avait eu tort de croire ça. En ce jour d'été, entouré de sa famille et de ses proches amis, elle put dire que sa vie était bien plus que cela et que malgré les jours sombres et tristes, elle avait vécu des choses incroyables et qu'elle les revivrait sans hésitation.

* * *

 **Juillet 1996**

* * *

 **72 ans plus tôt**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps et directeur de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard, était empli d'effroi.

En effet, il avait pris l'habitude à chaque grande vacances de rendre visite à tous ses professeurs pour faire un point sur l'année passée et celle à venir. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui toutes ses visites s'étaient bien passées, mais voilà, lors de sa visite chez la professeure de divination, tout avait été ébranlé.

Cela c'était passé quand ils parlaient du programme que le professeur allait enseigner à la rentrée prochaine aux deuxièmes années, quand, sans raison particulière la sorcière s'était mise à convulser et que ses yeux s'étaient révulsés, rappelant de bien mauvais souvenirs au vieux directeur de Poudlard. Sachant ce qui allait suivre, le sorcier attendit attentivement, un parchemin devant lui et une plume à la main. Quand Sibylle Trelawney commença à édicter une nouvelle prophétie, il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et que cette prophétie pour le moins inattendue et tout au moins inquiétante.

Il se trouvait maintenant dans son bureau à Poudlard, attendant l'agent-double le plus compétant du pays, Severus Rogue. Il y avait tant de questions qui tournaillaient dans sa tête, des questions auxquelles il devait absolument trouver des réponses. L'avenir du monde magique en dépendait, non d'un strangulot ! Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par des coups portés à la porte.

\- Entrez, Severus.

Le professeur de potions entra dans le grand bureau circulaire, plein de bibelots bruyants et il s'avança jusqu'au bureau, où était installé le directeur.

\- Vous m'avez appelé, Albus ? Demanda Severus.

\- Asseyez-vous donc, Severus, dit le directeur en désignant un des fauteuils face à lui.

Severus s'assit, rigide, dans un fauteuil. Il espérait pouvoir retourner rapidement à sa misérable et ennuyante vie.

\- Bien, un thé, mon ami ? Proposa le vieux sorcier en convoquant un service à thé et la théière chaude qui va avec.

\- Non, merci, s'agaça le professeur. Était-il venu pour boire le thé ?

\- Des biscuits ? Un bonbon ? Insista le directeur.

\- Venez-en aux faits, Albus ! S'énerva Severus.

\- Oui, bon. Alors, ce que je vais vous révéler doit rester entre vous et moi. Vous avez bien compris ? Le directeur attendit que Severus acquiesce pour continuer.

\- Bien, j'ai rendu visite un peu plus tôt dans la journée à Sibylle. Vous voyez pour la visite annuelle. Saviez-vous que la majorité des étudiants se moquaient de la divination ?

Le professeur hocha la tête, exaspéré de la capacité du vieux sorcier pour divaguer et ce, même dans les mauvais moments. Qui ne savait pas cela ? C'est comme si on lui demandait s'il savait que son cours était le plus détesté de l'école. C'était stupide, stupide, stupide ! Le professeur en était là de ses réflexions quand le directeur reprit.

\- Oh, vous m'apprenez quelque chose, mon ami. Je ferai mieux d'en parler aux étudiants, vous ne croyez pas ? Demanda le vieil homme.

\- Albus, m'avez-vous fait venir ici pour me parler de votre discours de rentrée ou essayez-vous de gagner du temps ? S'exaspéra Severus.

\- Vous n'êtes pas croyable, Severus ! J'essaye de détendre l'atmosphère. Vous êtes aussi tendu qu'un gobelin et je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas du luxe de vous détendre avant de vous annoncer la nouvelle. S'expliqua Dumbledore.

\- C'est honorable à vous, Albus, mais cela est peine perdue, remercia le professeur en levant les yeux.

Jusqu'où ira ce vieux fou pour excuser ses innombrables bizarreries ?

\- Je disais donc, que plutôt dans la journée j'étais chez Sibylle et elle se plaignait des étudiants, commença Dumbledore avant d'être coupé.

\- Oui, je sais déjà tout cela, vous avez entendu une nouvelle étonnante, les élèves n'apprécient pas un cours mais c'est la suite qui m'intéresse, s'énerva Severus.

\- J'y viens, mon ami. Cela n'empêche que cette histoire de cours me turlupine un tantinet.

Voyant que son professeur perdait patience, lui qui n'en avait déjà pas beaucoup, Dumbledore capitula.

\- Très bien, je vais tout vous révéler.

Le directeur sorti un parchemin de son bureau.

\- Voyez-vous lors de cette visite, Sibylle Trelawney a fait une nouvelle prophétie. Une prophétie qui est très inquiétante, révéla Dumbledore en tendant le parchemin à Severus.

Severus pris le parchemin et regarda le directeur, pas sûr de vouloir lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

\- Allez-y, lisez. Votre avis m'intéresse, encouragea Dumbledore.

Prenant une inspiration, espérant que cette prophétie ne détruira pas une fois de plus sa vie, il pencha la tête et lu le parchemin qu'il tenait d'une main, espérant ne pas la voir trembler.

 _La clef de l'ultime pouvoir approche..._

 _Il s'abattra quand fanera le septième mois..._

 _Et celle plus vieille d'un an son original l'apprendra..._

 _Choisir ils devront ou notre monde de noirceur s'emplira..._

 _La clef de l'ultime pouvoir approche..._

 _Et jamais rassemblés ils ne devront..._

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Demanda Severus après avoir lu plusieurs fois les quelques lignes écrites sur le parchemin.

\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée, se désola le directeur.

\- Aurait-elle aussi un lien avec Potter ? Elles sont toutes deux un peu similaires, interrogea le professeur.

\- Ce n'est pas à exclure, mais si cela est le cas, qu'advient-il alors de celle faite il y a de cela dix-sept ans ? Le directeur se gratta le front, puis regarda Severus, démuni.

\- Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis perdu. Il y a tant de possibilités. Est-ce Harry ? Qu'elle qu'un d'autre ? Quel est cet ultime pouvoir ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque pouvoir.

Severus ne savais pas non plus quoi en penser et voir le vieux sorcier qui, habituellement savait tout sur tout le monde avant tout le monde, l'effraya quelque peu.

\- Peut-être que cela est le surnom de quelques choses que l'on connait déjà. Mais, une chose est sûre, cette prophétie n'annonce rien de très réjouissant, dit Severus.

Dumbledore soupira avant de prendre une gorgée de thé, qui dut passer de travers parce qu'il se mit soudain à tousser comme un pot.

\- Allons bon, ce n'est pas le moment de vous étouffer, Albus ! Je sais que ça vous arrangerait mais quand même, s'exclama Severus.

Dumbledore qui s'était remis de sa toux, regarda son professeur, les yeux pétillants de malice.

\- Vous faites de l'humour, Severus ? Cela prouve la grandeur de nos ennuis, plaisanta Dumbledore.

Severus haussa les épaules, le visage impassible.

\- Plus sérieusement, il va falloir que vous soyez plus attentif lors des réunions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne faut que sous aucun prétexte qu'il ne soit avertit de cette prophétie. Ce serait notre perte à tous.

\- Dans ce cas-là, il ne faut informer personne, pas même l'Ordre, dit Severus encore plus tendu, si cela pouvait être possible.

Le directeur pas dupe, plissa les yeux en regardant son professeur.

\- Savez-vous quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas, Severus ? Demanda Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, Albus. Mais je trouve qu'il serait irresponsable d'ébruiter une telle chose, expliqua Severus. C'est un risque trop important.

\- Vous-avez sans doute raison, mon ami, abdiqua le directeur. Néanmoins, il faudra aussi que vous renforcez votre surveillance du jeune Harry. Cette prophétie, si elle le concerne un minimum, inaugurait un terrible avenir pour notre héros.

\- Je crois que si je surveille Potter d'encore plus près, il va finir par me sortir des yeux, sans oublier qu'ils sont, lui et ses deux acolytes, très suspicieux envers moi. Ils vont me repérer tout de suite, Albus, essaya-t-il de persuader.

\- Je suis sûr que vous parviendrez à les surveiller sans vous faire repérer, sinon vous ne seriez plus là aujourd'hui, mon cher. Voldemort est, pour ma part, bien plus dangereux et observateur que nos trois étudiants, répondit Dumbledore.

\- Vous oubliez la Miss Je-Sais-Tout, Albus ! C'est une vraie fouineuse, à se demander comment elle n'est pas devenue une Serpentard, dit le professeur de potion.

\- Sûrement à cause de son sang, Severus, dit Dumbledore, d'un air désolé. Avouez-le, vous auriez bien aimé l'avoir dans votre maison, Severus. Son talent n'est pas négligeable.

Dumbledore regarda d'un air malicieux Severus, qui le regarda en retour avec dédain.

\- Croyez-vous sincèrement que je puisse vouloir de cet épouvantable idiote dans ma maison ? ! Avez-vous perdu la tête, Albus ? S'offusqua Severus.

Il mentait, bien sûr. Évidement que cette Miss Je-Sais-Tout aurait été un avantage non négligeable pour sa maison.

\- Si vous le dites, répondit Dumbledore, pas du tout convaincu. Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai une réunion importante avec Minerva et elle ne peut être déplacée."

Severus acquiesça, pas dupe pour un sou de ce que cette réunion sous-entendait.

\- Je vais donc faire mon possible en surveillant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Potter, répondit Severus. Si vous avez la moindre hypothèse sur la prophétie, dites-le-moi. Il serait inutile que je surveille Potter plus que nécessaire.

\- Naturellement, dit Albus. Envoyez-moi un hibou si vous avez quelque chose de nouveau.

\- Bien sûr. Severus se leva. Bonne réunion, Albus.

\- Bonne fin de journée à vous, répondit le directeur.

Severus acquiesça et sortit du bureau. Une fois dans les couloirs, Severus s'autorisa un soupir de lassitude. Il se demandait si toutes ces histoires allaient avoir une fin. Il était fatigué de se battre et d'être un pion. Épuisé, il se retira chez lui, à l'Impasse du Tisseur, pour le reste des vacances d'été, chose, qui d'après lui, il avait bien mérité.

Quant à Albus Dumbledore, il se demandait ce qu'il adviendrait des jours à venir. Qui, si on en croyait la prophétie, seront pleins de noirceur.

Mon dieu, donnez-nous la force...

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas, donnez-moi vos avis (même un petit mot) ils m'intéressent et surtout ils me feront plaisir, du moment qu'ils ne sont pas désobligeant. De plus, ils m'aideront sûrement pour écrire la suite, mais je n'en dis pas plus._

 _A bientôt !_


	2. Chapitre 1 - Square Grimmaurd

_Hello ! Voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Un énorme merci à mes Bêta Akiam et elodie22 pour leur correction et relecture._

 _Disclaimer : Malheureusement les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, en revanche cette histoire, certains personnages et éléments sont de moi._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Square Grimmaurd**

 _« J'appelle entier ce qui a un commencement, un milieu et une fin._

 _Le commencement est ce qui ne suppose rien avant soi, mais qui veut quelque chose après._

 _La fin, au contraire, est ce qui ne demande rien après soi,_

 _mais qui suppose nécessairement, ou le plus souvent, quelque chose avant soi._

 _Le milieu est ce qui suppose quelque chose avant soi, et qui demande quelque chose après. »_

Aristote _, Poétique._

* * *

Avant que tout le monde puisse s'en rendre compte, le mois d'août était arrivé. Ce jour-là, la température dépassait largement les trente degrés et l'été était pour le moins très chaud, tellement chaud que la canicule était bien installée et que l'eau était devenue une chose précieuse. Le Square Grimmaurd fonctionnait comme au ralenti, alors qu'il grouillait de monde comme jamais.

En effet, le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix avait élu domicile dans la vielle demeure des Black, dont l'hérité avait enfin été innocenté et ce, grâce au témoignage de Dumbledore. Le procès ne fut pas une mince affaire et il avait duré plus d'un an avec un Sirius échappant de peu à Azkaban. Avec la disculpation de Sirius, Harry fut autorisé à quitter les Dursley et il avait emménagé chez son parrain au début des grandes vacances.

Le trio d'or se voyait donc très souvent depuis le début des vacances, surtout avec le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il y avait au moins une réunion de l'Ordre par semaine. La maison était devenue un vrai hall de gare et on pouvait dire que ses habitants ne s'ennuyaient jamais. De plus, depuis l'attaque d'Arthur Weasley au ministère de la Magie, il y a de cela quelques mois, les trois amis et les jumeaux faisaient maintenant entièrement partis de l'Ordre et ils assistaient à toutes les réunions. Ce ne fut pas simple : malgré l'accord de la majorité des membres, Molly Weasley s'était longtemps opposée à ce que son fils cadet assiste aux réunions et ce ne fut qu'un mois plus tard, grâce à l'intervention de son mari que la balance avait penché en la faveur de leur fils.

Et, depuis le début des vacances d'été, le trio n'en avait manquées aucune. D'ailleurs ce soir-là une réunion était prévue et en attendant qu'elle commence, Hermione et Ron étaient arrivés plus tôt dans la demeure des Black et tous trois étaient dans la chambre de Harry.

\- Vous avez vu ça ? Hermione se redressa sur le lit, stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait de lire dans la Gazette du sorcier. Il y a eu une attaque hier soir à Ste-Helens, lors du match de rugby entre les Ste-Helens RLFC et les Bradford Bulls, et ce serait l'œuvre de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Elle fixa les deux garçons qui jouaient aux échecs un peu plus loin devant la fenêtre ouverte, attendant une réaction de leur part.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu papa et maman en parler ce matin. Il parait qu'il y a plus de trois cent quatre-vingt morts et au moins deux cent soixante-quatre blessés, répondit Ron sans quitter l'échiquier des yeux.

\- Sirius s'est rendu là-bas hier soir avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre. Il m'a dit que cela aurait pu être pire, informa Harry.

\- Vous saviez tout ça et vous ne m'aviez rien dit ! C'est quand même un lieu moldu, c'est grave, s'offusqua Hermione.

\- On pensait que tu le savais déjà. Tu ne reçois plus la gazette chez toi ? Demanda Ron en donnant un regard d'excuse à Hermione.

\- Non, je ne veux pas inquiéter mes parents. Hermione soupira, lassée de ne pas pouvoir discuter de tout cela avec ses parents.

\- Je suis désolé, Hermione. Si tu veux, je peux t'envoyer des nouvelles du monde magique tous les jours, lui proposa Ron.

\- Oh, merci, Ron. Elle lui fit un sourire, qu'il lui rendit avant de retourner à sa partie d'échec.

\- Mille Gorgones ! Harry, tu as triché ! S'exclama Ron.

\- Pas du tout ! » dit Harry de mauvaise foi alors qu'il était évident qu'il mentait.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Mon fou se trouvait en E5, tu ne pouvais pas le prendre. Ron était tout rouge et on s'attendait presque à voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

\- Je te dis que je n'ai pas triché ! Je n'ai pas pris ton fou, s'énerva Harry en le fusillant des yeux.

Hermione resta en retrait, attendant que la tempête passe. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Ron était quasiment imbattable et nombreux sont ceux qui ont tenté de tricher, mais c'était pour dire impossible à faire, Ron était comme un dragon surveillant son œuf, à l'affût de tout.

Hermione avait abandonné l'idée d'intervenir quand elle s'était fait un jour envoyé sur les aconits lorsqu'elle avait essayé de calmer Fred et Ron. Eh oui, Fred avait essayé de tricher et la partie s'était finie avec Fred courant dans la maison, suivi de près par un Ron, fou de rage, qui lançait les pièces du jeu d'échec sur son frère, qui était censé d'après, Ron à apprendre à cette ''nouille à ne plus tricher.''

\- Et moi je te dis que si ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as essayé, c'est peine perdu avec moi. Tu n'aurais pas du pouvoir le prendre, si tu veux tricher fait le bien au moins ! » s'énerva à son tour Ron en se levant.

\- Mais tu es têtu, ma parole ! JE N'AI PAS TRICHÉ ! Harry se leva à son tour et les deux garçons s'affrontaient du regard quand un bruit se fit entendre.

Ils regardèrent tous trois l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Ils virent un fou rouler sur le parquet.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Fanfaronna Ron en pointant un doigt sur Harry. Tu disais, Harry ?!

De son côté le regard de Harry faisait des allers et retours entre le fou et Ron, clairement mal à l'aise.

\- Bon, d'accord ! J'ai triché, tu es content ? Abdiqua au bout d'un moment Harry.

Hermione souffla soulagée. Les garçons n'allaient pas s'entre-tuer, enfin, du moins pas tout de suite.

\- Non je ne suis pas content. J'aurais préféré que tu ne triche pas. Ron se rassit, plus ou moins calmé. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? Ce n'est pas ton genre, c'est un coup de Serpentard, ça.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots. Tes frères ne sont pas du tout Serpentard, il me semble. Pourtant, dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion, ils trichent ! Harry se rassit brutalement.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, surpris d'une telle réaction.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'a voulu dire Ron et tu le sais, intervient Hermione qui ramassa le fou qui était toujours au sol.

\- Oh, bien sûr, toi tu sais toujours ce que veulent dire les gens, l'agressa Harry.

\- Eh, calme toi mon pote ! Elle essayait juste d'aider, la défendit Ron.

\- Laisse, Ron, ce n'est pas grave, comme le fait qu'il a triché, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. » Elle posa le fou sur la case E5 et retourna sur le lit.

\- Tu as raison, Hermione. Excuse-moi, dit Harry soudain tout calme, ce qui déstabilisa les deux amis.

\- Tu es étrange depuis quelques temps. Tu es lunatique, tu es sûr que ça va ? S'inquiéta Hermione. Tu as peut-être du mal à t'habituer à ta nouvelle vie ici.

\- Non, tout ce passe très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis désolé, c'est juste qu'avec les visions que j'ai de Vous-Savez-Qui et toutes ces histoires de guerres, je suis un peu à cran, expliqua Harry en se mettant la tête dans ses mains.

\- Ce n'est rien, mec. Tu sais que si tu as besoin d'en parler, on est là, dit Ron en rangeant l'échiquier.

\- Oui, merci. Harry fit un sourire désolé à ses deux amis.

Après cela, les trois amis parlèrent des nouvelles inventions des jumeaux qui faisaient fureurs en ce moment. Quelques heures plus tard, ils furent rejoins par Ginny, Fred et George. Hermione et Ginny s'installèrent sur le lit pour parler tranquillement et les garçons se mirent par terre pour jouer à la bataille explosive.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, murmura Ginny à son amie.

La jeune sorcière semblait malheureuse comme les pierres et Hermione eut un petit pincement au cœur en la voyant comme ça.

\- Tu lui a parlé aujourd'hui ? Demanda Hermione en jetant un coup œil vers Harry.

\- Oui, mais il ne semble pas intéressé par ce que je lui raconte. Le pire c'est que je crois que je l'ennuie mais qu'il n'ose pas me le dire, répondit la rouquine les larmes au bord des yeux.

\- Bon, écoute, je vais aller en éclaireuse et voir si une fille l'intéresse déjà. Mais je pense qu'on serait au courant. Aucune fille ne peut garder pour elle qu'elle sort avec l'Élu, dit Hermione avant de donner une accolade à son amie.

\- Merci, Hermione. Au moins je serai fixée et je pourrai agir en conséquence.

Ginny fit un petit sourire avant de regarder intensément Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? Tu me fais peur.

Hermione cacha son visage avec ses mains, faisant rire Ginny.

\- T'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te manger, enfin pas pour l'instant, plaisanta la sorcière.

Hermione lui tira la langue.

\- Alors c'était quoi ce regard ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je me disais que tu ne parlais jamais de garçons. Il doit bien y en avoir un qui te plaît.

Ginny haussa les sourcils d'une façon très suggestive, faisant rougir Hermione.

\- C'est faux, je t'ai parlé de Viktor, argua Hermione.

\- Ça compte pas. Et puis, c'était il y a plus d'un an. Depuis le temps, tu as forcement remarqué quelqu'un d'autre, dit Ginny d'un air narquois.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon truc et puis je n'ai pas le temps, les ASPIC arrivent à grand pas ! Répondit Hermione qui se prit un oreiller sur la tête.

\- Non, mais tu t'entends ? On dirait une vielle bibliothécaire ! Les ASPIC sont dans plus d'un an et cela te laisse amplement du temps pour l'amour de Merlin, s'exaspéra la jeune sorcière.

\- Mais ça demande beaucoup de travail et il n'est jamais trop tôt pour réviser. Et puis... je ne suis pas douée en amour, avoua Hermione, faisant éclater de rire Ginny, attirant les regards des garçons sur elles.

\- On s'amuse bien, les filles ? Demanda Fred.

\- Je crois qu'elles parlent de beaux garçons, Fred, ajouta George.

\- Beurk. Ron fit semblant de vomir.

\- Très mature, Ron, lui lança sa sœur.

Ron tira la langue, faisant rire tout le monde et les garçons retournèrent à leur jeu.

\- Si tu ne me dis rien, je dirai à tout le monde que tu craques pour Goyle, menaça la rouquine.

\- Tu ne ferais jamais ça, » répondit Hermione, ne prenant pas du tout la menace de son amie au sérieux.

\- Ah oui ? Tu es bien sûr de toi. Tu veux vraiment prendre le risque ?

En voyant le regard de son amie, Hermione eu un gros doute.

\- Bon, tu as gagné ! Abdiqua Hermione.

\- Oui ! Alors, dis tout à tata Ginny, dit la jeune sorcière en jubilait et en sautillant sur le lit sous le regard incrédule d'Hermione.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais trop ? Demanda cette dernière. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à raconter.

\- Je suis sûre du contraire, répondit Ginny, impatiente d'entendre la suite.

\- Tu risques d'être déçue, » dit Hermione en regardant vers les garçons pour être sûr qu'ils ne les écoutaient pas. Mais ils étaient absorbés par leur jeu et ne prêtaient pas du tout attention aux filles. Bon alors, depuis quelques temps, je ressens quelques petites choses pour quelqu'un, mais c'est tellement fou que je me dis que c'est peine perdu.

\- Attend, je ne comprends pas grand-chose. Soit tu en dit trop, soit pas assez, là, répondit Ginny. Pourquoi ce serait peine perdu ? Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

Hermione bougea, mal-à-l'aise.

\- Eh bien, c'est compliqué à expliquer. On va dire que je ne pense pas faire partie des personnes qu'il apprécie et encore moins lui plaire, avoua Hermione, toute rouge.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire qui c'est, du moins, pour le moment. C'est si soudain et puissant que ça me fait peur.

\- Tu es la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse et tu es très jolie, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne lui plairais pas, essaya de de la rassurer Ginny.

\- Ouais, je sais pas, répondit Hermione en faisant un sourire triste.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, on tombe amoureuse à chaque fois de personnes inaccessible. A croire qu'on est masochistes. Elles se mirent à rire, puis elles parlèrent des derniers potins du monde magique.

La soirée commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, ils pouvaient déjà entendre arriver les membres de l'Ordre les uns après les autres.

\- Ginny ! Viens m'aider dans la cuisine ! L'appela sa mère du bas de l'escalier.

\- Oui ! J'arrive, maman, cria Ginny. Bon, l'heure de mon occupation est arrivée. Amusez-vous bien, lança Ginny avec amertume. Elle se leva du lit et sans attendre une réponse, sortie de la chambre pour rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine.

Ginny était interdite des réunions et sa mère, pour l'empêcher toute écoute intempestive, la prenait avec elle pour préparer le dîner.

\- La pauvre. Elle doit se sentir exclue.

Hermione, qui avait rejoint les garçons pour jouer, était un peu peinée pour son amie.

\- Oui, elle essaie souvent de faire changer d'avis maman, mais elle ne l'a laissera jamais entrer dans l'Ordre. Même papa ne pourra rien n'y faire, dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est tout... commença George.

\- ...Maman, ça, fini Fred.

Une demi-heure après le départ de Ginny, Les jumeaux sortirent à leur tour, prétextant une chose de grande importance à faire avant la réunion. Le trio était de nouveaux seuls, ils refirent une partie de bataille explosive avant de descendre à leur tour.

\- On devrait aussi y aller, suggéra Hermione. Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et les trois amis sortirent de la chambre.

Ils descendirent les escaliers en pariant sur ce qu'ils allaient affronter cette année. C'était devenu un petit jeu entre eux. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée ils ne firent même pas attention aux bruits qu'ils faisaient et le portait de Walburga Black ne fit aucun son, pas le moindre cri.

\- C'est bien fait ! Lança Ron au tableau. Je n'y crois pas, le sortilège de cette vieille chauve-souris fonctionne du tonnerre, cela fait plusieurs jours qu'on ne l'a pas entendue, celle-là, s'enthousiasma-t-il.

\- Ron ! Le réprimanda Hermione.

\- Mais, Hermione ! C'est la première à te crier dessus et à t'insulter. Je trouve que c'est un juste retour. Répondit Ron en faisant les yeux doux à la jeune femme.

Hermione rit du comportement de son ami, ce qui fit rouler des yeux Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, Ron, dit Hermione en donnant ce qui semblait être un regard d'excuse au portrait.

\- C'est bon, vous avez fini vous deux ? Demanda Harry un peu agacé d'être mis de côté c'est temps-ci. On va finir par être en retard alors qu'on était déjà ici.

\- Oui, le comble pour toi qui habite ici même, se moqua Ron en partant vers la salle de réunion, suivit de près par Harry qui lui donna un coup derrière la tête.

Hermione quant à elle, resta encore quelques instants et regarda le tableau, essayant d'envoyer de bonnes ondes a son habitante, mais rien n'y fit, Mme Black continua de hurler silencieusement. Abandonnant, elle s'avança vers le salon où avec lieu la réunion. Seulement, sans qu'elle n'ait compris, elle se retrouva étalée sur le beau parquet du hall.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez, petite sotte ! Lui dit une voix tranchante.

Hermione releva les yeux et vit son professeur de potion épousseter ses robes noires avant de partir vers le salon.

Surprise de sa rencontre choc, elle se releva, rouge comme une tomate.

Décidément, il fallait qu'elle rentre dans la chauve-souris des cachots, non mais qu'elle nulle ! Elle partit à son tour en direction de la salle en ruminant dans sa barbe imaginaire. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, presque toutes les places étaient prises, les seules qui restaient était celles où s'assoyaient habituellement Dumbledore, Fol Œil et Kingsley ou alors la place qu'il y avait entre Ron et Rogue. Bon, à choisir, elle prit le risque de s'asseoir à la place Fol Œil qui était entre Mr Weasley et Dumbledore.

Quand elle alla s'asseoir, elle récoltât quelques froncements de sourcils et des regards étonnés qu'Hermione décida d'ignorer, mais ce ne fut sans compter sur Ron qui se trouvait face à elle.

\- Bah alors, Hermione. Tu as vu un beau mec dans le hall pour être tout rouge comme ça ? Demanda-t-il, ce qui a eu pour effet de la faire, si c'était possible, encore plus rougir quand elle vit le professeur Rogue se tourner vers eux en haussant les sourcils et un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres.

\- Euh... attends, mon lacet est défait, répondit lamentablement Hermione.

Elle avait dit la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête et elle devait bien avouer que c'était vraiment une piètre excuse, elle le savait très bien. Mais elle sentait son visage tellement lui brûler qu'il fallait qu'elle se cache quelque part pour essayer de faire disparaître ce rougissement plus que pénible. C'est vrai quoi, elle n'était rentrée que dans son détestable professeur de potion, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire, enfin c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se persuader.

Secouant la tête pour se changer les idées, elle fit semblant de refaire son lacet pour se donner contenance. Quand elle se releva, son visage avait quasiment repris une teinte normale et Ron la regardait toujours, attendant vraisemblablement une réponse à sa question. En regardant rapidement vers sa gauche, elle vit que Rogue était retourné à son occupation favorite, c'est-à-dire, attendre que le temps passe, le visage fermé comme une huître et lançant à qui osait le regarder des regards assassins.

\- Non, Ron, je n'ai vu personne. C'est juste qu'avec cette chaleur, j'ai eu un coup de chaud, mentit-elle en lançant de discrets coups d'œil vers son professeur, pour voir s'il les écoutait, mais il ne semblait pas se préoccuper d'eux, une bonne chose pour elle.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas dire à Ron qu'elle s'était mise à rougir parce qu'elle avait foncé dans leur prof de potions. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Dernièrement, ses émotions étaient toutes chamboulées. Non, elle ne pouvait le dire à personne, même dans sa propre tête, ça sonnait bizarre.

Ron dû la croire parce qu'il se tourna vers Sirius et Harry et ils parlèrent du prochain match de Quidditch, un sujet qui n'intéressa pas du tout Hermione, qui a son tour se tourna pour parler moldus avec monsieur Weasley.

Ils étaient en pleine conversation sur les téléphones portables quand quelqu'un lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Eh petite, c'est ma place ! S'exclama Fol Œil en regardant Hermione de travers.

Les quelques personnes qui étaient autour d'eux les regardèrent, surpris.

\- Oh, euh, oui, excusez-moi, dit Hermione en se levant et en allant s'asseoir entre Ron et Rogue.

\- C'est mieux comme ça, répondit Maugrey en ronchonnant.

Il s'assit à son tour à sa place et tout le monde, au grand soulagement d'Hermione, retourna à ses occupations.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers son voisin de droite, elle vit son professeur la regarder comme s'il essayait de savoir ce qu'elle avait dans la tête, ce qui, nous le savons, devait être probablement le cas. Gênée, Hermione détourna le regard et elle se fit toute petite en priant que son calvaire finisse vite.

Sa prière due être entendue, parce que Dumbledore et Kingsley, qui étaient les derniers, arrivèrent enfin.

\- Je vois que tout le monde est là, commença Dumbledore, debout à l'extrémité de la grande table. On va pouvoir commencer.

Dumbledore s'assit et tout le monde autour de la table fut soudain très sérieux.

\- Bien, débutons par le plus simple avec ce qui s'est passé hier à Ste-Helens. Vous avez appris de nouvelles choses ? Demanda Dumbledore en regardant les principaux intéressés.

\- On sait que les Mangemorts n'y sont pas pour rien. Lorsqu'on est arrivé, on en a vu plusieurs s'enfuir aux alentours du Stade Knowsley Road. Toutefois, c'est étrange qu'ils n'aient pas fait apparaître la marque des ténèbres, expliqua Sirius.

\- Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps, suggéra McGonagall.

\- Je ne pense pas, ils avaient pour ainsi dire fini le ''travail'', dit Kingsley.

Les personnes autour de la table restèrent quelques secondes silencieuses, réfléchissant à ce qui venait d'être dit.

\- Sinon, beaucoup de dégâts ? Demanda Arthur.

\- Énormément, contrairement à ce que la Gazette a écrit. Il ne reste que des décombres pour ainsi dire, la partie du stade qui est encore debout est pour l'instant trop instable pour permettre aux secours de s'y aventurer en sécurité. Les personnes qui y sont bloquées ne peuvent pour le moment pas être secourues, informa Kingsley, jetant un froid dans la salle.

Hermione pris une inspiration tremblante, attirant le regard de ses deux voisins.

Elle avait peur que cela arrive à ses parents qui n'avaient aucun moyen de se défendre.

\- Ça va ? Lui murmura Ron.

Elle acquiesça et Ron lui prit la main pour la réconforter, se doutant de ce qui tourmentait la jeune femme.

\- Que dit Scrimgeour ? » demanda Dumbledore, les sourcils froncés en regardant Kingsley.

\- Je pense qu'il fait ce qu'il peut, répondit Kingsley. Ils cachent le maximum pour ne pas inquiéter les sorciers, monopolise secrètement les aurores et je crois qu'il compte sur Harry pour remonter le morale de la population.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry pour savoir s'il en avait entendu parler.

\- La lettre du Ministère que tu as reçue il y a quelques jours, c'est pour ça ? Lui demanda Sirius.

\- Oui, mais rassurez-vous, il est hors de question que je face de la publicité pour le ministère, répondit Harry un peu agacé par les regards inquisiteurs de certains.

Harry supportait de moins en moins tous les regards qu'on lui lançait. Il avait l'impression d'être jugé en permanence et de ne pas être libre.

Dumbledore regarda attentivement le jeune sorcier avant de regarder chaque personne autour de la table.

\- Bien, Harry. Si tu reçois d'autres lettres, tiens-nous informés, dit Dumbledore avant de soupirer. Il faut que l'on reste sur nos gardes. Ils ne se limitent plus à notre monde, ce qui va être difficile à gérer.

Le sorcier parut soudain très vieux et tout le monde eut conscience de l'âge du directeur.

\- Et toi, tu n'as rien à nous dire, Servilus ? Tu sers à quoi, au juste, si tu ne peux pas nous prévenir des attaques ! S'énerva Sirius qui ne supportait plus de ne pas être informé de ce genre de chose.

\- Pour qui tu te prends, Black ! Severus foudroya l'animagus du regard. Je n'ai aucun comptes à te rendre, tu n'es personne, petit toutou.

Le salon fut soudain silencieux. C'était devenu chose courante lors des réunions, et habituellement, Remus intervenait, mais malheureusement il était en mission pour l'Ordre ce jour-là.

\- Répète pour voir ! Dit Sirius en se levant et en sortant sa baguette.

Severus quand à lui resta assis sans bouger, mais son regard voulait tout dire.

\- Toi et moi savons très bien que si on s'affronterait je te ferait manger les pissenlits par les racines, répondit Severus sarcastique.

\- Je crois que tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité, mon pauvre Servilus, dit Sirius avant de s''esclaffer.

\- Sirius, tu sais bien que Severus fait ce qu'il peut, intervint Dumbledore avant que Severus ne puisse répondre. Il ne peut pas exiger des réponses de Voldemort, ce serait du suicide.

Tout le monde frissonna en entend le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais personnes ne reprit le vieux sorcier.

\- Qui nous dit qu'il nous informe de tout ce qu'il sait ? Il pourrait très bien être un faux allié, répondit Sirius qui s'était rassis et qui avait rangé sa baguette, non sans lancer un regard de dédain au professeur de potion, qui le lui rendit.

\- Il a raison, quelle preuve avons-nous ? Renchérie Harry, approuvé par Ron qui hochait la tête.

Hermione regarda les yeux exorbités ses deux meilleurs amis. Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont idiots. Ils vont le regretter dans quelques semaines quand ils seront en retenus.

\- Si la présence de Severus vous importune, il y a une porte qui sert à sortir, là-bas, répondit Fol Œil en les regardant tous les trois et en pointant la porte du doigt.

Ron se tassa sur sa chaise et détourna le regard tandis que Harry le défia ouvertement du regard.

\- Arrête, Harry, le prévint son parrain. Ils verront bien quand il nous trahira.

La pièce resta silencieuse quelques minutes. Harry, Sirius et Severus bouillaient chacun de rage, tandis que les autres étaient pour le moins gêné par cet éclat.

Dumbledore, quant à lui, était déçu que certaines personnes croient encore que Severus était un traitre. Il regarda son professeur de potion qui était comme d'habitude, stoïque sur sa chaise alors qu'il venait tout juste de se faire insulter.

Hermione regarda discrètement son professeur, peinée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle croyait en lui et elle savait que sa position devait être difficile à gérer. Elle était aussi déçue de ses deux amis, qui après les nombreuses réflexions qu'elle leur avait dit, ne croyait toujours pas en leur professeur.

\- Bon, maintenant que ce sujet est clos, il faut que je vous informe d'une nouvelle importante, reprit Dumbledore.

Severus se tendit sur sa chaise en se doutant de ce qui allait suivre. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu de sa voisine qui le regarda du coin de l'œil.

\- J'en ai déjà informé Severus et comme cela nous évoque pas grand-chose, j'ai décidé de vous en parler, peut-être que cela vous parlera, expliqua Dumbledore qui se récolta un regard noir de Severus.

\- Êtes-vous sûr, Albus ? Demanda Severus, donnant la possibilité au directeur de faire marche arrière.

\- Oui, j'ai longuement réfléchis et il nous faut des réponses, cela devient urgent, répondit Dumbledore.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Arthur Weasley.

\- Le mois dernier, j'étais chez Sibylle Trelawney pour une réunion annuelle et il s'est passé une chose improbable. Elle a fait une nouvelle prophétie, avoua le vieux sorcier.

Tout le monde dans la pièce retint son souffle et regarda, surpris, le directeur. Quelques regards dérivèrent vers Harry pour voir sa réaction, mais il semblait aussi surpris qu'eux.

\- Et que dit-elle, Albus ? Demanda Minera, inquiète.

\- Elle dit ceci : La clef de l'ultime pouvoir approche... Il s'abattra quand fanera le septième mois... Et celle plus vielle d'un an son original l'apprendra... Choisir ils devront, ou notre monde de noirceur s'emplira... La clef de l'ultime pouvoir approche... Et jamais rassemblés ils ne devront... Récita le sorcier.

\- Parle-t-elle de Harry ? Demanda Ron.

\- Réfléchissez un peu ! Si on le savait on n'en parlerait pas, s'exaspéra Severus, qui était contrarié que le vieux sorcier en parle à tout le monde.

\- En effet, nous ne savons pas de qui parle la prophétie. Je pense même que plusieurs personnes sont concernées, dit Dumbledore, coupant toutes personnes de répondre à la remarque de Severus. Pour l'instant on doit s'occuper de cet Ultime Pouvoir. Est-ce que cela parle à quelqu'un ?

Un silence pesant répondit au directeur.

\- Eh bien, on va faire des recherche, alors. Arthur et Kingsley, vous allez faire des recherches au ministère, peut-être qu'il y a des informations là-bas, dit Dumbledore et les deux sorciers acquiescèrent. Vous, Severus, vous faites comme on a dit, rien a changé. Pour vous autres, ouvrez bien vos oreilles et vos yeux et si vous trouvez quelque chose, même infime, venez immédiatement me voir.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

La réunion continua sur des futures missions et la distribution des tours de garde de la semaine. En effet, l'Ordre avait instauré ce système pour veiller à toute attaque imprévue et chaque nuit des membres restaient éveillés pour être prêt à intervenir à tout moment.

Quand la réunion fut terminée, tout le monde fut invité à passer dans la cuisine pour déguster le dîner que Ginny et Mme Weasley avaient préparé.

Contrairement à la réunion qui fut tendue, le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance et tous les convives s'amusaient, enfin, si on ne comptait pas Severus.

Le dîner était bien entamé. Tout le monde fit des compliments aux cuisinières. Molly fini par apporter le dessert qui était un beau gâteau au citron meringué, qui donna l'eau à la bouche à toutes les personnes qui était autour de la table.

Il n'y avait pas à dire : la mère et la fille s'étaient surpassées. Les jumeaux proposèrent de faire le service, surprenant plus d'un invité. Ils coupèrent le gâteau et bientôt tout le monde eut une assiette.

Les conversations battaient leur plein, quand les parts ce mirent soudain à exploser, éclaboussant tout le monde sauf les jumeaux qui s'étaient bien évidemment protégé.

Il y avait du gâteau partout, du sol au plafond. La plupart des convives avaient le visage plein de gâteau, à un point, où des fois, on ne distinguait même plus leurs expressions.

\- Non, mais tu as vu leur tête, frérot ? » demanda entre deux rires Fred à son frère.

\- Oh, oui. Je n'oublierai jamais ça, ria George qui tomba de sa chaise.

\- FRED, GEORGE ! Hurla leur mère, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, les deux frères transplantèrent, rendant leur mère folle de rage.

\- Non mais quel gâchis, pleura Ron en se léchant les doigts. C'est un sacrilège.

La soirée était officiellement finie. Ils commencèrent tous à se lever de table et les uns après les autres, ils allèrent se nettoyer un minium dans la salle de bain de la maison.

Hermione attendait donc que l'une des salles de bain se libère. Elle n'avait pas reçu trop de gâteau puisqu'elle avait quasiment terminé sa part lorsqu'elle avait éclatée. Elle avait donc laissé la place aux personnes qui en avaient le plus besoin.

Hermione attendait depuis plus d'une demi-heure, quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber encore une fois sur son professeur. Les dieux étaient officiellement contre elle ce jour-là. Son professeur passa devant elle sans même la voir et commença à partir dans le couloir quand il se retourna vers elle.

\- Au fait, jolies chaussures, Miss Granger. Je trouve que leurs lacets invincibles font tout leur charme, dit Rogue avant de se retourner et de disparaître au détour du couloir.

Hermione se mit une nouvelle fois à rougir. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte de frustration et en pestant contre elle-même. Baissant les yeux, elle regarda ses chaussures qui n'étaient autre que de belles petites sandales.

Le bougre, il avait tout vu et tout entendu.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce long chapitre vous a plu._

 _Prochain chapitre : Un traître chez les mangemorts._

 _Reviews S'vious plait *-*_

 _A bientôt._


	3. Chapitre2-Un traître chez les Mangemorts

_Salut, tout le monde ! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira._

 _Merci beaucoup à Akiam pour sa correction._

 _Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une petite ou grande review ! Elle me motive pour écrire la suite et j'aime avoir vos impressions et pouvoir partager sur cette histoire._

 _Merci à Guest je ne pouvais pas lui répondre alors je le fais ici. Je suis contente que la fin de chapitre précédent t'ai plu. Et malheureusement, notre Hermione n'ai pas au bout de ses surprises._

 _Disclaimer : Malheureusement, les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. En revanche, cette histoire, certains personnages et éléments sont de moi._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - Un traître chez les Mangemorts**

 _« On ne saurait garder un serpent dans son sein, sans s'exposer au hasard d'en être piqué. »_

Cardinal de Richelieu, _Maximes d'État._

* * *

Dans la campagne du Wiltshire au sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, un prestigieux manoir trônait entouré d'un jardin sophistiqué et soigneusement entretenu. On pouvait y voir de grandes haies parfaitement taillées dont aucune brindille ne dépassait, des arbres de haut jet et un gazon verdoyant, presque surréaliste, formait une étendue à perte de vue.

Le ciel était menaçant et, arrivant par l'ouest, de plus en plus de nuages orageux gagnaient du terrain. La tempête approchait. Menaçante. Imprévisible. Le vent qui ébranlait tout sur son passage en était la preuve. Les hautes cimes tanguaient si dangereusement que cela en était inquiétant. Et comme si l'atmosphère ne l'était pas assez, une brume surréaliste fit son apparition et borda la somptueuse propriété.

Si on était attentif, on pouvait remarquer qu'elle faisait son apparition à des moments précis. Et, si on prenait le temps de la regarder de plus près, on pouvait voir des choses étranges la traverser. Comme ce jour-là. On distinguait derrière le manteau nuageux une sombre silhouette. Séparant en deux l'épaisse brume, la silhouette s'avança à grand pas vers les grandes grilles en fer forgé qui gardait l'entrée. La haute stature, imperméable à tout ce qui l'entourait et, sans même s'arrêter, transperça les grilles, créant une fumée noirâtre qui se dispersa dans l'air chaud et chargé d'humidité.

Remontant la grande allée d'Ifs menaçant, la silhouette était méconnaissable vêtu de sa longue cape noir qui ondulait à chacun de ses pas, le visage encapuchonné et masqué d'argent. Elle continuait d'avancer, imperturbable, ignorant les paons blancs et le bruit du clapotis de l'eau que créaient les fontaines qui arboraient le jardin. Au loin, on pouvait déjà entendre les basses graves du tonnerre. Il ne tarderait pas à pleuvoir.

Arrivant devant la porte finement ouvragée, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même et laissa entrer le nouveau venu. Ne s'arrêtant même pas une seconde pour regarder la fine décoration, il se dirigea vers une autre porte où de l'autre côté l'attendait le plus puissant des mages noir que ce monde avait connu, Lord Voldemort.

Entrant dans la pièce, qui se trouvait être un coquet petit salon à la décoration très épurée avec son tapis couleur gris perle et ses élégants objets. Le visiteur s'avança dans la pièce et s'arrêta - bien droit et les bras croisés derrière le dos - devant son maître, habillé de ses habituelles robes noires, qui était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, où à ses pieds était enroulé son impressionnant serpent, Nagini.

« J'ai failli attendre, » dit la voix claire et antipathique du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Excusez-moi, Maître. » L'homme s'inclina dans un signe d'excuse. « J'ai eu quelques difficultés pour m'éclipser sans éveiller de soupçons. »

Le mage évalua le sorcier en face de lui avant d'acquiescer difficilement, ne supportant pas qu'on le fasse attendre.

« J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer » Dit-il en caressant la tête du serpent qui semblait siffler de contentement.

« Eh bien, oui, mon maître. Un nouvelle qui, je pense vous ravira, » répondit l'homme qui malgré tout se raidit, doutant que ce ne soit pas le cas.

« Qu'attends-tu pour me l'annoncer ? » s'agaça le mage noir, les yeux rouges brillant d'impatience. Il avait même arrêté tout geste, attendant d'entendre cette nouvelle exaltante.

« Pardon, Maître. » L'homme était encore mal à l'aise devant le Lord et il lui arrivait souvent d'être maladroit. « Le vieux fou a parlé d'une nouvelle prophétie et... » Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, coupé d'un geste coléreux de la main.

Le seigneur des ténèbres se leva et alla se mettre devant la fenêtre. Il paressait furieux d'apprendre qu'une nouvelle prophétie faisait son apparition. Dehors, on pouvait voir que l'orage était très proche. Une averse tomba et martela sauvagement tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage dans un bruit sourd. Un éclair illumina furtivement la pièce et le visage cadavérique du Lord le rendant encore plus pâle, mais aucun bruit ne suivit. La foudre était tombée trop loin.

« J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas une autre de ces prophéties qui n'augurent rien de bon. Cette fois-ci je ne compte pas perdre ! » s'exclama le Lord en se retournant vers son partisan.

Nagini siffla contre le sorcier avant de rejoindre son maître auprès de la fenêtre. Un nouvel éclair. Leur ombre prochetée d'une façon inquiétante contre les murs. Et cette fois le son caractéristique du grondement orageux, encore faible mais bien présent.

« Je crois que cette fois elle vous plaira, maître, » commença l'homme en avalant difficilement sa salive. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il avait à annoncer et la tempête qui approchait le rendait nerveux. « Tenez, je vous l'ai écrite sur un parchemin. »

Le sorcier s'avança et tendit un parchemin jauni, que le mage s'empressa de ses frêles mains de prendre. Les yeux rubis, ce qui était ironique quand on y pensait pour un Serpentard, parcourra plusieurs fois le parchemin, puis un rire inquiétant et pour le moins démoniaque empli la pièce.

« C'est merveilleux ! Enfin, ma victoire approche ! » Le seigneur des ténèbres retourna s'asseoir en jubilant, Nagini le suivant dans son ombre.

La pluie s'intensifia à un tel point, que le sorcier crût un instant que les vitres allaient céder sous son intensité. Cette tempête n'avait rien de naturelle. Elle paraissait presque malsaine. Frissonnant, le sorcier se plaça une nouvelle fois devant son maître.

« Le vieux Dumbledore et les autres ne savent pas de quoi, ni de qui elle parle, » informa l'homme curieux dans l'espoir d'en connaître un peu plus sur cette prophétie.

Le mage noir le fixa en réfléchissant. Un nouveau flash dont la luminosité était accentuée par l'obscurité qui régnait dans le salon. Cette fois-ci, le grondement ne se fit pas attendre. Le son dégagea une tel puissance que les murs en tremblèrent.

« Quel moment jouissif. Le, sois-disant, plus grand sorciers de notre temps ne comprend pas cette prophétie, alors que moi j'en comprends l'essentiel. » Le mage eut un sourire sarcastique, voir diabolique.

Il était tellement excité par cette nouvelle, que le déluge qui se déchaînait dehors n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Même la nervosité de son Mangemorts ne l'agaça pas.

« Et que dit-elle ? Enfin, si je peux me permettre, » demanda le sorcier en prenant une profonde inspiration, pour se donner contenance.

Le seigneur des ténèbres plissa les yeux, n'appréciant guère cette curiosité. Il caressa l'idée de le torturer, juste un chouïa, pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières, mais ils avaient une réunion importante après et il fallait que son bras droit soit en état de la suivre.

« Je n'aurai pas dû, maître. » L'homme s'inclina, priant pour ne pas être puni.

La pièce fut une fois de plus illuminée, le tonnerre suivant de peu. L'orage approchait de plus en plus.

« Relève-toi ! » ordonna le mage en prenant sur lui. L'homme se releva, attendant la sentence. « Comme tu as su m'apporter un nouvelle primordiale, je ne vais pas te punir et je vais même te récompenser. »

« Merci, Maître. » Le sorcier lâcha un discret soupir de soulagement, remerciant sa bonne étoile.

« Je pense que c'est de rigueur vue que mon espion officiel ne m'en a pas informé. » Le visage du Lord se crispa vraisemblablement contrarié. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre. Le manoir s'ébranla.

Son interlocuteur resta silencieux, sachant qu'il ne lui arriverait rien de bon de répondre. Il jeta un œil dehors, apeuré. Le mage se leva brusquement le faisant sursauter et commença à faire les cent pas.

« Je sais ce qu'est l'Ultime pouvoir, » avoua le mage en regardant son partisan. « C'est un ouvrage, un très vieil ouvrage qui renferme, comme son non l'indique, de grands pouvoirs. »

« Savez-vous où il se trouve ? » Se risqua à demander le sorcier.

Le mage noir s'arrêta, les yeux dans le vague et l'homme crut un instant qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre.

« Non, mais je vais le trouver, de même que la personne qui peut l'utiliser. » Informa le mage noir en reprenant ses allers et retours. Devançant la question de son bras droit, il enchaîna. « Ce livre est maudit pour les personnes qui n'en sont pas dignes. »

Le seigneur des ténèbres fixa un instant le sorcier avant de s'avancer vers la porte du salon.

« Nous avons une réunion, il me semble, » annonça-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au Mangemort qui était toujours stoïque au milieu de la pièce, coupant de ce fait la conversation. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Acquiesçant le Mangemort suivit son maître hors du salon et ils partirent en direction d'une autre pièce qui était beaucoup plus grande et où se rassemblaient tous les Mangemorts. Ils avaient tous été convoqués, sans distinction. Ce qui annonçait une réunion d'une grande importance, d'autant plus que maintenant le Seigneur des Ténèbres connaissait la prophétie.

Ils croisèrent plusieurs Mangemorts dans les corridors, qui se collaient au mur dans un geste de soumission et de crainte. Le sorcier recevait des regards assassins de ses acolytes. Des regards jaloux aussi. C'est ce qu'ils ressentaient tous. Bellatrix était la plus virulente envers lui. Et il arrivait souvent que ces deux-là s'affrontent en duel. Il était su de tous qu'elle était amoureuse du Lord, mais celui-ci semblait imperméable à ses constantes avances.

Il est vrai que personne, mis à part le mage noir, ne connaissait son identité et tous se demandaient en quoi il méritait la place de bras droit. Il suivait le maître partout et restait toujours derrière lui, comme un garde du corps.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immense salon, où trônait en son centre une longue table qui paraissait interminable. Le Lord alla s'asseoir à sa place en bout de table, son bras droit se positionnant comme d'habitude derrière lui, immobile. Faisant un vague signe de la main, les Mangemorts s'installèrent aux places qui leur étaient désignées. Au-delà des fenêtres, le temps s'était calmé, le ciel sombre, mais la pluie avait enfin cessé, faisant ressortir un silence assourdissant.

Severus, qui se trouvait à côté du Lord, surveillait le sorcier qui était derrière leur maître. Il était méfiant depuis l'arrivée de ce nouveau membre. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui persistait depuis plusieurs mois.

« Mes chers fidèles ! J'ai appris dernièrement une nouvelle fabuleuse. » Le mage noir fit une pause et regarda son soi-disant espion. « Il s'avère que la vieille Trelawney à faite une nouvelle prophétie qui, cette fois-ci, va jouer en notre faveur. »

La déclaration agita tout le monde autour de la table. Voldemort continua de fixer Severus, guettant un signe quelconque de trahison, mais il ne vit rien et détourna le regard vers la tablée.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, maître ! » s'exclama Bellatrix qui en sautillait presque sur sa chaise.

« En effet, Bella. » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit une sorte de sourire.

L'annonce avait fait grande impression et plusieurs conversations se firent entendre autour de la table. Severus, quant à lui, regardait en coin le Lord et son acolyte. Il avait maintenant la certitude qu'il y avait un espion dans l'Ordre et sa place était plus que précaire. Il fallait qu'il en informe Dumbledore au plus vite.

« Silence ! » Cria Voldemort, ne supportant plus les babillages. Tous les membres autour de la table, sauf quelques exceptions, se tassèrent sur leur siège.

« Peut-on savoir ce qu'elle dit, Maître ? » Demanda Dolohov. Plusieurs personnes se tendirent, craignant que la question ne fâche leur Lord.

« Non, vous ne le saurez pas. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. » Répondit calmement le mage noir, surprenant tout le monde dans le salon. Il devait être vraiment de bonne humeur pour qu'il ne se mette pas en colère. « Nous allons continuer d'attaquer et de terrifier tout le monde. » Il eut un sourire sadique.

« Maître, comptez-vous punir ceux qui se sont fait passer pour nous lors de l'attaque de St-Helens ? » C'est Bellatrix qui avait posé la question, jubilant déjà à cette perspective.

« Il faudrait déjà qu'on sachent qui s'est permis cela, Bella ! » s'agaça Voldemort.

Il était pour le moins dérangé par cette histoire. Des rigolos s'amusaient à imiter leurs façons d'agir et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui cela pouvait être. Un sujet dont il allait devoir s'occuper et rapidement.

« Bien sûr, Maître. » Bellatrix pencha la tête dans un signe de soumission.

« Maître, avez-vous un plan pour les futures attaques ? » Demanda Yaxley, qui était assis en face de Severus.

« Oui, et cela va faire sensation. » Le Lord se mit à rire, suivit bêtement de ses fidèles. « Nous allons attaquer le chemin de de traverse et nous allons enlever Ollivander. »

Plusieurs hoquets de stupeur se firent entendre.

« Êtes-vous sûr, Maître ? Il doit sûrement être surveillé, » dit Dolohov. Quelques têtes acquiescèrent, approuvant ces dires. Voldemort plissa les yeux, mécontent.

« Doutes-tu de moi ? » s'écria le mage, faisant frissonner la tablée.

« N-Non, bien sûr. Pardon Maître. »

Un froid glacial envahit le salon. La pluie avait repris de plus belle. Violente. Le son du fracas contre les vitres raisonnait et alourdissait l'atmosphère. Un éclair zébra le ciel, un grondement lointain.

« Je disais donc, qu'on attaquera le chemin de traverse. Et cela, dans deux semaines. Le vingt-quatre août pour être précis. » Le mage noir fit une pause, jaugeant les personnes face à lui, mais personne n'émit de remarque. « Bien, je vois que vous avez compris. Ici c'est moi qui donne les ordres et vous n'avez pas à les discuter. »

Un éclair, un nouveau grondement. Plus proche cependant. Le silence dura un moment, les Mangemort regardant partout sauf dans la direction de leur maître.

« Lorsque vous irez chercher Ollivander, ne le blessez pas. Je le veux sain et sauf, » expliqua Voldemort.

« Vous avez besoin de ses services, Maître ? » se risqua Bellatrix, sans le regarder cependant.

« Bonne question, Bella, » félicita le mage. Quelques Mangemorts qui avaient retenu leur souffle soufflèrent de soulagement, non sans jeter un regard mauvais en direction de la Mangemort. « En effet, il me faut un objet et il saura m'aider à le trouver. »

Dehors, la tempête se déchaînait. La foudre tomba non loin, dans la propriété et la violence de l'impact fit sursauter les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Devrons-nous faire autre chose là-bas ? » parla pour la première fois Lucius. Sa voix était faible et chevrotante. L'homme fier et bien de sa personne avait disparu pour laisser la place à un homme tremblant, débraillé et terrorisé.

« Non, ce sera tout. Vous devez juste attaquer, tuer, effrayer les gens et enlever le fabriquant de baguette. » Énuméra le mage avec un sourire malsain. « Ensuite, si le ministère n'est toujours pas sous mon contrôle, ce qui j'espère ne sera pas le cas. - il accentua ses parole en regardant Yaxley- Nous devrons l'attaquer. »

« N'envoyer pas Lucius alors, » s'exclama Dolohov avant de rire avec d'autres Mangemorts.

« Je me serais passé de cette suggestion, en sachant que tu ne vaux pas mieux Dolohov. » La réflexion du Lord eut le mérite de couper court aux rires. « On ne s'attaquera pas de la même façon et on ne visera pas la même chose. »

Ils devaient tendre l'oreille pour entendre le mage, tellement le vacarme de la tempête était fort.

« Ne peux-tu pas insonorisé ton manoir, Lucius ? » s'énerva Voldemort, ne supportant pas de ne pas être entendu.

« J'ai essayé, mais aucun sortilège ne fonctionne, Maître, » avoua-t-il honteux. Le regard rubis le fixa, cherchant s'il disait la vérité.

« Et comment cela peut-il être possible ! Es-tu devenu un Cracmolle ? » Plusieurs rires se firent entendre autour de la table. « Je vais donc devoir le faire ! »

Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers un mur et lança un Assurdiato, mais rien ne se passa. Surpris, il recommença. Mais une fois de plus, rien ne se produisit. Quelques chuchotements commencèrent à s'élever dans la salle qui cessa vite cependant quand les yeux rouge fixèrent les colporteurs. Agacé par cette humiliation il se tourna vers le propriétaire du manoir.

« Que ce passe-t-il avec ta maison, Lucius ? » Deux fentes rouges regardèrent le blond qui tremblait de la tête au pied.

« Je ne sais pas Maître. Cela a commencé avec cette tempête. » Lucius se fit tout petit sous le regard incandescent du mage noir. De nouveaux coups de tonnerres se firent entendre, comme pour les narguer.

« Étonnant ! Eh bien, il va falloir résoudre ce problème. » Le lord regarda la tablée, s'arrêtant sur Severus. Il était vraiment déçu d'apprendre qu'il ne lui était pas fidèle. Un problème qu'il devra aussi régler et rapidement. « Suite à l'attaque du stade, nous devons frapper le monde moldu. Nous devons faire croire que ce qui c'est passé à St-Helens était de nous. C'est pourquoi, lors du mois de décembre, nous attaquerons le Palais de Buckingham. »

« Ce n'est pas un peu trop ? Je veux dire que notre monde ne sera plus un secret pour eux, » parla Severus qui se fit foudroyer par les yeux rouges.

« Ce ne sera pas ton problème Severus. Tu n'y participeras pas. » Un silence de plomb suivit cette réplique.

C'était la première fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres parlait comme cela à Severus et une alarme se déclencha dans la tête de ce dernier. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Personne ne pipa mots, tout avait été dit.

La réunion continua encore une heure, coupée de temps en temps par le tonnerre. Lucius se faisait tout petit, pestant à chaque grondement. Il se demandait quand il allait recevoir un Doloris de la part de son aimable maître pour son incompétence. C'est pourquoi, quand la réunion fut officiellement terminée il lâcha un soupir de soulagement qui fut si fort que tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Heureusement pour lui, le Lord était déjà en train de sortir du salon, suivit de son chouchou. Il pesta contre son manoir, qui bizarrement en faisait à sa tête. A croire qu'on était à Poudlard !

De son côté, Severus ne traîna pas après la réunion. Il fallait qu'il parle de toute urgence à Dumbledore. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Un espion devançait un espion. Quelqu'un de l'Ordre jouait un double jeu et il ne faisait pas cela pour aider le camp de la lumière. Est-ce qu'il était découvert ? Sûrement vu le comportement du Seigneur des Ténèbres à son égard. Il lui demandait toujours des informations et son avis lors des réunions. Or, aujourd'hui il l'avait ignoré et pire, il avait même essayé de forcer ses barrières mentales. Non, tout cela sentait comme le chaudron de Neville Longdubat, c'est-à-dire, pas bon du tout.

Maintenant, la question était, quand sa tête allait-elle sauter ?

La vie de Severus s'annonçait comme cette tempête qui faisait rage. Imprévisible, dangereuse et inquiétante...

* * *

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Dites le moi ;-D_

 _Prochain chapitre : Ollivander – Fabriquant de baguette magique._

 _A bientôt !_


	4. Chapitre 3 - Ollivander

**N/A :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici la suite comme je l'ai promis à mes lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;D

Un énorme merci à Noumea pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

 **Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. En revanche, cette histoire, certains personnages et éléments sont de moi.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 - Ollivander - Fabricants de baguettes magiques**

 _C'est dans les moments les plus sombres qu'on voit le mieux les étoiles._

Charles A. Beard.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Demanda un serveur quand ils eurent trouvé une table.

\- Trois bièraubeurres avec du gingembre pour moi. Répondit-elle.

Le serveur acquiesça et repartit. S'installant à leur table qui se trouvait au fin-fond du pub, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent pour aller faire leurs derniers achats avant la rentrée. Et malgré les derniers événements et le climat électrique qui régnait dans le monde magique, le pub était bondé.

Les familles étaient nombreuses. La joie des plus jeunes, qui devaient faire leur première rentrée à Poudlard dans un peu plus d'une semaine, était contagieuse et euphorisante. Il régnait une atmosphère légère et décontractée qui fit un bien fou à la Gryffondor. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Tom, le propriétaire de l'établissement. Le pauvre ne savait plus où donner de la tête derrière le comptoir à être interpellé toutes les deux secondes et à devoir préparer les commandes.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais les gens, s'exclama Harry en se penchant au dessus de la table pour se faire entendre. On est en guerre, même Fudge à fini par avouer que Vous-Savez-Qui était de retour et les gens ont l'air de ne pas en prendre conscience.

\- Tu voudrais qu'ils soient terrorisés et qu'ils restent cloîtrés chez eux ? Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, pas à ce point. Je veux juste dire qu'ils agissent comme-ci tout était normal, Harry insista bien sur le dernier mot.

\- Je trouve que c'est bien justement, il ne faut pas que notre vie soit dirigée par la peur, intervint Ron. Hermione lui fit un sourire, approuvant ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce serait donner raison à ce malade.

Harry se redressa dans sa chaise, la mâchoire crispée. Il évalua ses deux amis, avant de soupirer. Les gens manifestaient tellement peu d'intérêt pour ce qu'il se passait. Tout cela le rendait furieux.

\- Il ne faudra pas qu'ils viennent pleurer si l'un de leur proche se fait tuer à cause de leur imprudence. Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte.

\- C'est affreux ce que tu dis ! Hermione était choquée et Ron semblait perdu.

\- Ce n'est pas affreux, mais la stricte vérité. Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, s'énerva-t-il. C'est vrai après tout, les gens n'écoutent pas ce qu'on leur dit et ne suivent pas les consignes de sécurité, mais ils viennent se plaindre quand il leur arrive malheur. Et pour eux c'est forcément de la faute des autres !

\- Mais céder à la peur ne résoudra rien, bien au contraire. Si tout le monde restait chez soi, les commerces fermeraient, les gens ne se battraient pas, sans oublier que la voie serait libre pour Tu-Sais-Qui. Hermione avait chuchoté la fin, en voyant le serveur revenir vers eux.

\- Voici votre commande, il déposa les verres sur la table. Vous faut-il autre chose ?

\- Ce sera tout merci. Il hocha la tête et partit vers une table où était installée une famille.

\- Elle a raison, Harry. Il faut que les gens agissent normalement si on veut qu'ils se battent, fini par dire Ron en plaçant la bièraubeurre avec le gingembre devant Hermione. Elle le remercia d'un sourire.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter une minute ? Harry était agacé par leur façon d'agir entre eux. Ron rougit comme une tomate et Hermione détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Et pour revenir sur ce que vous avez dit, je ne pense pas qu'on doive mêler tout ces gens. Il fit un geste vers les tables alentour, où étaient assis des personnes de tous âges et de tous horizons. Je ne veux pas que ces gens meurent. C'est moi qui doit les sauver, pas l'inverse.

Le trio resta silencieux pendant un moment sirotant leur verre et méditant sur ce qui venait d'être dit. Hermione devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Il restait néanmoins quelques petites choses qui la dérangeaient. Cette guerre concernait tout le monde, pas seulement Harry et l'Ordre. Certes, il était désigné pour vaincre Voldemort, mais cela ne signifiait pas que les gens ne devaient pas se battre. Bien au contraire. Enfin, ce n'était que son avis après tout.

\- Vous avez terminé tous vos achats pour la rentrée, demanda après de longues minutes Ron, changeant de sujet.

\- Oui, pas toi ? S'exclama Hermione.

\- Non, il me reste mes livres à acheter, avoua-t-il en rougissant.

\- Mais Ron, la rentrée et dans moins de deux semaines ! Hermione secoua la tête dépitée. Et toi Harry, dit moi que tu as tout.

\- Et bien... il se trouve que j'ai été pas mal occupé cet été..., il fit un regard suppliant à Hermione. En fait, je n'ai encore rien acheté. Il ferma les yeux attendant que la tempête se déchaîne.

\- Quoi ?! Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous deux ?

\- Pas grand chose je le crains, lâcha Ron faisant rire les deux autre.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'on traîne alors, Hermione se leva suivie de près par Harry et Ron.

Ils se dirigèrent à l'arrière du pub et Hermione ouvrit le passage dans le mur de pierres rouges, leur permettant ainsi d'entrer dans la rue commerçante la plus connue du monde sorcier. Le Chemin de Traverse grouillait de monde. Le trio peinait à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Bousculés de tous les côtés, ils décidèrent de se mettre à l'écart à l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes.

\- Par où voulez-vous commencer ? Demanda Hermione haussant la voix pour se faire entendre.

\- Aller chez Fleury et Bott pour les livres. Je vais aller chercher les autres fournitures, on ira plus vite de cette façon et comme ça il nous restera du temps pour aller dans la boutique de Fred et George.

Ron et Hermione approuvèrent et le trio se sépara. Le roux et la brunette jouèrent des pieds et des coudes pour atteindre la librairie – qui était elle- même pleine à craquer.

\- Ils ont tous attendu la fin des vacances pour faire leurs achats où quoi ? Ron était exaspéré par la masse autour d'eux.

\- J'espère que ça te servira de leçon, dit Hermione de son air supérieur et pour toute réponse Ron lui tira la langue. Quelle maturité, dit-elle faussement consternée avant de sourire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'allée ou étaient les manuels scolaires. Heureusement pour eux , l'endroit où se situaient les livres des sixièmes années était peu fréquenté. Il y avait quelques élèves, qu'ils reconnurent vaguement. C'était principalement des Serdaigles, mais contrairement à eux, ils achetèrent des manuels plus poussés. Hermione eut un pincement au coeur en les voyant. Dire qu'elle aurait pu faire partie de leur groupe, passant son temps à étudier sans que cela soit mal vu et sans raillerie. Soupirant elle détourna la tête et aida Ron à trouver tous les livres dont Harry et lui auraient besoin cette année.

Elle était en train de regarder la quatrième de couverture de "Les Potions de grands pouvoirs", une édition censurée et qui ne parlait que de l'histoire des potions, quand elle fut bousculée, manquant de peu de tomber sur le rayonnage. Enervée, elle se tourna vers la personne qui lui était rentrée dedans, prête à dire le fond de sa pensée, qui soit dit-en passant n'était pas jolie. Mme Weasley en aurait été horrifiée.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ? Attaqua-t-elle avec hargne en se retournant tombant nez à nez avec un garçon, de plus ou moins son âge. Il se recula d'un pas en rougissant.

\- Oh ! Pardon, je suis un peu maladroit, crut-il bon de se justifier. J'ai trébuché sur mon propre pied.

Il avait une voix profonde et un accent qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Mais sa voix était tout simplement envoûtante.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je me suis un peu emportée, elle lui fit un sourire désolé. Il y a tellement de monde et qui ne se gêne pas pour bousculer, que ça en devient agaçant.

Il lui retourna un grand sourire, montrant par la même occasion une dentition parfaite.

\- Au fait, moi c'est Laërte, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Hermione, répondit-elle en la lui serrant.

Maintenant que la surprise était passée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle, il était très beau avec ses cheveux mi-long d'un noir profond et coiffé d'un catogan. Une mâchoire bien dessinée et saillante. Et ses yeux, elle n'avait jamais vu une telle couleur. Ils étaient d'un bleu azur et quand on les regardait, on avait l'impression de voir le ciel lors d'une belle journée d'été.

\- Tu es nouveau ici ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir relâché sa main.

\- Oui, cela fait deux semaines que je suis arrivé en Grande-Bretagne, répondit-il. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il ne lui disait rien.

\- D'où est-ce que tu viens ? Je ne reconnais pas ton accent. Sa curiosité l'agaçait par moment, parce qu'elle le vit rougir mal à l'aise.

\- De Grèce.

\- Wouah ! Ça doit beaucoup te changer ! Elle était surprise. En même temps, il était évident qu'avec son teint hâlé il ne pouvait que venir d'un endroit chaud et ensoleillé.

\- Tu aimes les potions ? Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt le livre qu'elle tenait toujours.

\- Oui j'adore ça ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle en serrant instinctivement le livre contre sa poitrine. Et toi, tu aimes ça ?

\- Oh, oui ! J'aime la précision et le savoir que demande leur préparation, répondit-il.

Elle devait sûrement rêver, un garçon comme ça ne pouvait pas exister. Beau comme un dieu et qui semblait intelligent en plus ! Laërte ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée de Ron.

\- Je te cherchais partout, se plaignit-il sans prêter attention à l'autre garçon.

Voyant que Hermione ne le regardait pas, il remarqua qu'elle semblait hypnotisée par quelque chose. Suivant le regard de la jeune femme il vit Laërte lui tendre la main.

\- Bonjour, je suis Laërte, se présenta-t-il. Mais Ron se détourna ignorant la main tendu.

\- C'est qui lui ? Demanda-t-il à la brunette.

Hermione sortit de ses pensées et regarda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu n'a qu'à le lui demander ! Elle était agacée par le manque de politesse dont pouvait faire preuve par moment Ron.

\- Et poliment, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Ron se tourner brusquement.

\- Salut ! Moi c'est Ron, se présenta le concerné.

On voyait bien que chaque mot avait du mal à sortir. Il tendit prudemment sa main vers le bellâtre, comme si il avait peur de se brûler.

\- Enchanté, salua Laërte en serrant la main. Ron se demanda qui pouvait bien parler au jour d'aujourd'hui de cette façon.

\- Hum... moi aussi, maugréa le rouquin.

Voyant que les deux garçons se jaugeaient du regard, Hermione décida d'intervenir.

\- Bon et bien, j'ai été heureuse de faire ta connaissance Laërte, dit-elle en lui souriant. Mais on doit aller rejoindre un ami.

\- Moi aussi Hermione, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt, il lui fit un sourire splendide, puis il se tourna vers le rouquin. Ron, salua-t-il avant de partir, non sans faire un clin d'oeil à la brunette qui se mit à rougir.

\- Laërte hein !? Méprisa Ron quand le garçon fut loin. Drôle de nom.

Il était évident qu'il était jaloux, mais Hermione ne le remarqua pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Ron ? Demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Il est très gentil.

Elle reposa le livre qu'elle tenait à sa place dans le rayon et elle partit vers la sortie sans attendre Ron. Le rouquin se précipita a sa suite et peina à la rattraper. C'est seulement en arrivant devant la boutique de ses frères "Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux" qu'il arriva à la rejoindre.

\- Excuse-moi, Hermione, dit-il quand il fut à ses côtés. Je ne le referai pas, il fit des yeux de chien battu qui finirent par faire rire Hermione.

\- D'accord, c'est bon, dit-elle en donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule du rouquin. Est-ce que tu vois Harry ?

Ron se mit sur la pointe des pieds et regarda dans la foule cherchant des yeux la tête brune d'Harry.

\- Non, je ne le vois pas

\- Il devrait déjà être ici pourtant.

\- Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? Demanda une voix familière derrière eux.

\- Oui, toi, répondit Hermione quand elle se fut retournée.

\- Et bien je suis là, dit Harry avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Non, sans blague, Ron leva les yeux au ciel avec une moue moqueuse.

\- On peut y aller maintenant où tu as encore des achats à faire, Harry ? Demanda Hermione, qui se sentait de plus en plus oppressée par la foule tout autour d'eux.

\- Non, c'est bon j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, répondit le concerné en montrant ses paquets.

Le trio entra dans la boutique des jumeaux qui avait ouvert il y avait tout juste une semaine. Malgré qu'ils soient déjà venus, les trois amis furent une fois de plus émerveillés par tout ce qu'ils voyaient. Il y avait quasiment autant de monde à l'intérieur que dans la rue commerçante. On avait l'impression que tout Poudlard était présent. En s'avançant dans la boutique ils furent stoppés quand Fred et George apparurent devant eux dans un pop.

\- Salut, vous trois ! Les accueillit Fred.

\- Vous venez faire des réserves pour la rentrée ? Devina George avec un énorme sourire.

\- Vous avez tout compris, s'exclama Ron trépignant comme un enfant dans un magasin de jouets à la veille de noël.

\- Vous avez des nouvelles choses ? Demanda Harry.

Il était content d'avoir pu aider les jumeaux à créer leur boutique. Il n'avait aucun regret .

\- Bien sûr ! Répondirent en cœur les jumeaux.

Les quatre garçons partirent dans une conversation sur ce qui semblait être des substituts de potion explosive, ce qui ennuya profondément Hermione. C'est vrai que les cours de potions n'étais pas assez pénibles. Désespérée par l'immaturité des garçons, la brunette partit donc à l'exploration de la boutique, saluant de-ci et de-là des connaissances.

Elle avait l'impression d'être dans la caverne d'Ali Baba. Il y en avait partout ; des oreilles à rallonge, des pastilles de gerbe, des plumes, des rêves éveillés et même des masques des ténèbres comestibles ! Hermione secoua la tête, face à l'imagination des jumeaux. Elle se demandait bien jusqu'où ils iraient.

Elle regardait les boursoufflets, quand son regard fut attiré par un gros cœur rouge qui battait et qui était très tape à l'œil. Regardant plus attentivement elles vit qu'il s'agissait de philtres d'amour. Des Philtres d'amour ! Plus qu'intéressée, Hermione regarda autour d'elle pour voir si personne ne l'observait, puis elle alla voir de plus près les petites fioles.

Elle était tentée d'en prendre une, bien-sûr, mais elle savait au fond d'elle que ce n'était pas la solution à son problème. D'ailleurs est-ce que cela était un réel problème ? Après tout, les sentiments qu'elle commençait à éprouver allaient sûrement disparaître. Ça ne pouvait se passer autrement. Ils étaient si soudain et loin d'être sensés. Elle évalua la potion qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, tiraillée entre la raison et le petit grain de folie que lui soufflait son cœur.

\- Intéressant, hein ?

Hermione sursauta et vit George la regarder tout sourire et qui haussait des sourcils suggestifs.

\- Non pas vraiment, répondit-elle en reposant la fiole.

Ses joues un peu rouges montraient sa gêne d'être prise sur le fait. Son choix fut vite fait comme ça et elle remercia mentalement Merlin pour cette intervention. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, si séduction il devait y avoir, elle se ferait naturellement.

\- Tu sais où sont Harry et Ron ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui, je crois qu'ils sont partis voir les boîtes à flemme. Et, soit dit en passant tu devrais aussi en prendre une, ça te... détendrait un peu, plaisanta-t-il.

Ces commentaires commençaient à l'agacer.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? S'énerva Hermione piquée par la plaisanterie.

\- Rien Hermione, je rigolais c'est tout. Il leva les mains dans un signe de reddition. Mais Hermione n'était pas stupide elle savait que sous les plaisanteries il y avait une remarque.

\- Ouais, je vais rejoindre les garçons, et sans attendre elle partit à la recherche de Harry et Ron.

Non , mais pour qui il se prenait. Elle était ce qu'elle était et tant pis si ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Elle n'allait pas changer. Elle avait le droit d'aimer lire et étudier, eux c'étaient le Quidditch et les farces qu'ils aimaient faire. Elle ne les empêchait pas de faire ce qui leur plaisait, alors elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas en faire autant. À les écouter elle était ennuyeuse, agaçante et vieux-jeux. Le comble c'était qu'ils donnaient en gros raison à Rogue qui la traitait de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Ils allaient voir de quel bois elle se chauffait. Bien leur en a prit de l'embêter tout ce temps. Attention Hermione Granger arrive.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle aperçu Harry et Ron plus loin en train de se chamailler pour un assortiment de pastilles de séduction. Elle allait dans leur direction quand des cris se firent soudainement entendre et la boutique se mit à trembler. Dans la panique, les visages ayant perdu toute joie, tout le monde chercha la cause de ce mouvement de terreur. Hermione couru vers les garçons. Au moment où elle arrivait enfin à leur niveau, la devanture de la boutique explosa dans un nuage de poussière, de gravats et de hurlements.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ! Cria Ron, qui s'était, ainsi que Harry et Hermione, penché derrière une rangée de confiseries pour se protéger des débris.

Les cris étaient plus perceptibles maintenant que la boutique était ouverte d'un trou béant. Les cris venaient de dehors, du Chemin de Traverse.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il faut aller aider tout ces gens ! Cria Hermione pour couvrir le vacarme.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et ils se levèrent tout les trois, armés de leur baguette. Ils partirent vers ce qui était quelques minutes plus tôt l'entrée de la boutique. En arrivant au mur détruit, ils virent les jumeaux et quelques autres essayer de sauver des personnes ensevelies sous des gravats, voire même sous un pan de mur. Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione vit que pour certains c'était déjà peine perdue, ils avaient déjà péri.

Pleurs et hurlements se firent de plus en plus distinct à mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'ouverture. Quand ils furent enfin dans la rue commerçante, ils virent une scène surréaliste. L'allée, qui une heure plus tôt était pleine de vie, n'était maintenant qu'épouvante. Des corps par dizaines jonchaient le sol pavé. Des femme, des hommes et des enfants. Des familles à jamais dévastées.

Des personnes couraient dans tous les sens, cherchant un endroit où se cacher. Ils cherchèrent des yeux la cause de cette panique et ils virent au loin des silhouettes sombre qui tuaient tout le monde sur leur passage.

\- Oh misère ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ! Cria Ron en regardant les Mangemorts.

\- Il faut que tu ailles te cacher Harry ! Cria Hermione en le poussant vers la boutique qu'ils venaient à peine de quitter. Vas-y, nous on reste là pour aider.

\- Mais je ne peux pas partir comme ça, Hermione ! Pas maintenant !

\- Ah oui ?! Parce que tu crois être d'une grande aide si tu te fait capturer ou tuer ?

\- Elle a raison ! Vas au fond de la boutique il y a une porte camouflée entre les oreilles à rallonge et les pastilles de gerbes.

Harry soupira, jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la rue et les Mangemorts, puis il repartit à l'intérieur de la boutique.

\- Bien,vas par là, moi je vais aller de ce côté ! Hermione désigna de la main le coté gauche de la rue puis le côté droit. On va essayer de couvrir autant de terrain que possible en attendant l'Ordre et les Aurors.

Ron acquiesça et partit vers l'endroit qu'Hermione avait indiqué. Quant à elle, Hermione partit vers Dumalley Fils qui permettait à la sorcière de se cacher tout en étant assez proche des Mangemorts pour pouvoir les attaquer.

En chemin elle vit un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui essayait tant bien que mal d'avancer par terre, traînant ses jambes inertes derrière lui. Il la regarda, suppliant. Le regard d'Hermione fit des allers et retours entre les Mangemorts et l'homme, évaluant ses chances de survire à ce sauvetage. Elles n'étaient malheureusement pas en sa faveur et elle envoya un regard désolé à l'homme.

\- S'il vous plait, murmura l'homme.

Soupirant, elle regarda une nouvelle fois vers les Mangemorts.

\- Oh et puis mince ! Cria-t-elle, avant de courir vers lui.

Plusieurs sortilèges la frôlèrent. La fumée lui brûlait le gorge et les yeux, brouillant de ce fait sa vue. Elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui quand un sortilège mauve toucha de plein fouet le sorcier, qui ce disloqua dans une gerbe de sang et de chair. Sous l'impact du sortilège Hermione fut projetée dans les airs. Étourdie, elle mit quelques instants avant de reprendre conscience et de se souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer.

Se redressant sur ses bras, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où était précédemment l'homme. Il ne restait rien de lui, hormis une flaque sanglante qui inondait les pavés. Elle pouvait distinguer des lambeaux de chair et d'os, éparpillés de-ci de-là.

Une douleur aiguë lui vrilla soudainement la tête, la faisant grimacer. Touchant la zone qui la faisait souffrir, elle sentit un liquide visqueux sous ses doigts. Les ramenant devant ses yeux, elle les vit rougis de sang. Une pensée lui vint soudain. Et si se n'était pas le sien, mais celui de l'homme qui venait de se faire pulvériser devant ses yeux. Prise d'effroi, elle se releva sur ses jambes flageolantes quand elle vit un bras déchiqueté à côté d'elle. Surprise, elle hurla en se relevant précipitamment, ignorant au passage le vertige qui la saisit.

\- Et bien ma jolie, tu as vu quelque chose qui ta fait peur ?! S'exclama une voix faussement compatissante avant d'éclater de rire, suivi de près par d'autres.

Tournant la tête elle vit Bellatrix Lestrange la regarder de haut. Son regard était d'une démence telle qu'Hermione n'en n'avait jamais vue. Voyant juste à temps le geste infime de la baguette de la Mangemorte, Hermione sauta sur le côté évitant de peu un avada. Cachée derrière un des murs de la Ménagerie magique, elle ferma les yeux et prit plusieurs grandes inspirations.

Elle tremblait comme une feuille, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Rouvrant les yeux elle chercha frénétiquement Ron du regard. Elle fini par le repérer à quelques mètres d'elle, de l'autre côté de la rue. Il la regarda et lui fit signe de ne pas bouger d'où elle était. Hermione acquiesça, n'ayant aucune envie de refaire face à cette sorcière.

La respiration moins laborieuse, elle put se concentrer sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle. La rue était ravagée, pleine de cadavres qui étaient à certains moments reconnaissables et à d'autres pas. Les cris s'était tus et plus personnes ne bougeait, elle voyait quelques silhouettes accroupies dans les boutiques face à elle. Elle pouvait aussi entendre les animaux agités de l'autre côté du mur. Soudain le silence se fit, mais le genre de silence lourd et oppressant. Un silence surnaturel.

Hermione se pencha et regarda dans la rue pour voir si les Mangemorts étaient toujours là. Elle en vit deux devant la boutique d'Ollivander, ils avaient l'air de monter la garde. Hermione trouvait le temps long, mais que faisait les Aurors et l'Ordre ? Ils auraient déjà du être ici. Elle allait sortir de sa cachette quand elle vit plusieurs Mangemorts sortir de la boutique. Deux d'entre eux poussait un homme qui avait un sac sur la tête. Est-ce que cet homme était Ollivander ? Elle en était presque persuadé en voyant ses habits.

Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser l'emmener. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se leva et sortit de derrière le mur. Ron la voyant faire l'interpella.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais !? C'est du suicide, cria-t-il. L'ignorant, elle se plaça au milieu de la rue face aux cabots du Lord Noir.

\- Et merde ! Souffla le rouquin avant de la rejoindre.

\- Regardez ce que nous avons là, dit Dolohov hilare. Une sang-de-bourbe et un traître à son sang.

Les Mangemorts se mirent à rire, mais le rire hystérique de Bellatrix se distinguait parmi eux.

\- Je préfère être une sang-de-bourbe qu'un monstre immonde et imbu de sa personne, cria Hermione en relevant la tête dans un geste de pur défi.

Les rirent se turent et l'atmosphère devint soudain très pesante, presque irrespirable. Ron regarda Hermione, effrayé, mais la brunette ne lui prêtait aucune attention. En effet, elle était trop occupée à fixer les mangemorts, concentrée sur leurs moindres faits et gestes.

La Gryffondor affrontait du regard les immondices qui osaient se faire appeler des sorciers. Les secondes lui semblaient interminables, comme si une seconde durait une éternité. Elle était elle-même surprise par son audace, mais à cet instant, elle se sentait vivante et forte comme jamais.

Voyant que les deux Gryffondors ne bougeraient pas, Bellatrix s'avança, un sourire sadique déformant son visage.

\- Emmenez le vieux au Maître, je m'occupe d'eux, ordonna-t-elle a ses condisciples.

\- Non, vous ne l'emmènerez pas ! Cria Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur Bellatrix et sa bande.

Pour toute réponse elle eut droit à un rire de pur démence. Ron à côté d'elle déglutit bruyamment en pointant lui aussi les Mangemorts de sa baguette.

\- A quoi tu joues Hermione ? On va se faire tuer, souffla-t-il à la brunette.

-Il faut juste qu'on gagne du temps. L'Ordre ne devrait plus tarder, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Ron voulu dire quelque chose, mais Bellatrix l'interrompit.

\- Regardez, ils se disent adieux. Comme c'est touchant, dit-elle en accentuant bien chaque mot.

Des rirent suivirent une nouvelle fois la réplique de la Mangemorte.

\- Vous avez prit de l'Alihoty ? Non, parce qu'il faut vraiment avoir un grain pour rire bêtement comme ça, dit Hermione avec dédain.

Ce fut la remarque de trop ; des sorts commencèrent à pleuvoir sur le duo. Hermione et Ron se protégèrent tant bien que mal avec leur baguette. Ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

Hermione esquiva de justesse un sort qui ricocha et toucha Ron de plein fouet. Il fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin et percuta violemment la vitrine de l'apothicaire, qui se brisa sous la force de l'impact.

\- Ron ! Hurla Hermione en se précipitant vers le jeune homme.

Étrangement, ses sorts de protection étaient très efficaces contre les jets lumineux des Mangemorts. Sautant au dessus du mur qui maintenait précédemment la vitrine, elle découvrit Ron étendu sur le sol, inerte.

\- Reviens ici, sale petite garce ! Cria la voix de Bellatrix de l'extérieur.

Ignorant la Mangemorte, Hermione s'approcha du Rouquin.

\- Ron ?... Ron !... Réveille toi !

Hermione n'osa pas le toucher, il semblait tellement fragile qu'elle eut peur d'empirer son état. Balayant du regard le corps de son meilleur ami, elle vit que l'une de ses jambe était en piteux état, formant un drôle d'angle, un liquide jaunâtre s'échappant de ce qui semblait être un os. Détournant les yeux, elle vit que sa main gauche semblait brisée en mille morceaux vu sa couleur bleu et noirâtre. En faite, rien n'était épargné, chaque parcelle de sa peau était recouverte de coupures plus ou moins graves et de sérieuses ecchymoses. Et pour finir, un liquide carmin coulait de l'une de ses oreilles.

En voyant l'étendue de ses blessures, Hermione fondit en larmes. C'en était trop pour elle.

\- Si tu ne veux pas qu'une autre personne meurt, tu ferais mieux de sortir de ton trou, ma jolie, cria Bellatrix.

Des nouveaux cris et des supplications se firent entendre.

Hermione était à bout de nerf et cette scène de guerre lui pesait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Mais elle n'était pas allée à Gryffondor pour rien. Elle souffla pour se calmer et essuya ses joues baignées d'eau salée. Elle avait fait assez de mal comme ça et personne d'autre ne mourrait par sa faute. Se relevant, elle regarda une dernière fois son meilleur ami.

\- Pardonne-moi Ron, souffla-t-elle avant de sortir, baguette à la main, prête à se battre.

En avançant dans la rue, elle vit Bellatrix tenir par les cheveux une petite fille.

\- Je vois que tu n'es pas très maligne. Tu crois vraiment que je vais la laisser en vie ? Bellatrix éclata de rire en voyant le brunette s'approcher.

Hermione s'immobilisa, regarda derrière la sorcière et remarqua que les autres Mangemorts étaient partis et l'homme aussi. Revenant sur Bellatrix elle observa la petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Elle pleurait en essayant vainement de se dégager de la poigne de la Mangemorte.

\- Et vous croyez que tuer une enfant, ce n'est pas un peu trop facile. Êtes-vous aussi lâche que votre Maître ? Cracha Hermione pleine de dégoût.

La pique fit mouche parce qu'un feu inquiétant brûla dans les yeux de la sorcière.

\- Comment oses-tu sale sang-de-bourbe ! Bellatrix fulmina et poussa brutalement la petite fille, qui partit se cacher sans attendre.

Dans un cri de rage la Mangemorte attaqua la Gryffondor. Des crucios, des avadas, des reductos furent jeté sur la brunette qui utilisait tout se qui l'entourait pour faire bouclier.

\- Est-ce que ton petit copain est mort ? Demanda Bellatrix d'une voix faussement compatissante.

Hermione eut un sanglot en pensant à Ron étendu dans la boutique. Elle ne fut distraite qu'une seconde, mais cela suffit à la Mangemorte pour la toucher d'un crucio.

Hermione tomba au sol en hurlant à s'en briser la voix. Elle avait le corps en feu, telle une braise incandescente.

\- Quand je t'aurai tuée, j'irai rendre visite à tes immondes parents, Bellatrix partit d'un rire que seule une folle pouvait avoir.

Seulement, ce fut une erreur. La Mangemorte n'aurait jamais dû s'attaquer a ses parents parce que ça donna un coup de fouet à Hermione qui se releva difficilement. La haine brillait dans son regard, habituellement si chaleureux.

\- Je vous interdit de vous approcher d'eux, hurla-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette.

Un jet d'une blancheur si vive, qu'elle fit plisser les yeux de ceux qui se trouvaient autour, sortit de sa baguette.

Le jet atteignit la Mangemorte. Dans une grosse sphère lumineuse tout disparu, envoyant valdinguer tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Sous le coup de l'impact, Hermione vola dans les airs, un sourire aux lèvres et tomba mollement dans un bruit sourd, sur un tas de gravats.

* * *

 _Tadam !_

 _Prochain chapitre : Sur le fil du rasoir._

 _A bientôt..._


	5. Chapitre 4 - Sur le fil du rasoir

_**N/A :** Hello les gens ! Voici la suite, une fois de plus en avance. ;-) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. ;D_

 _Merci beaucoup à Noumea pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre._

 _ **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. En revanche, cette histoire, certains personnages sont de moi._

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – Sur le fil du rasoir**

 _" Les suites de la confiance sont plus à craindre que celles de la défiance. "_

Axel Oxenstiern.

* * *

.

Une fois de plus Severus se retrouvait dans le bureau directorial. C'était devenu une habitude ces derniers temps. On pouvait dire que ses vacances d'été n'étaient pas de tout repos. Il souhaitait presque être en cours de potion avec les Gryffondors, c'est pour dire. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour agir en même temps et que le monde partait à vau-l'eau.

Le maître des potions était assis dans l'un des fauteuils confortables face au directeur qui avait le visage exceptionnellement soucieux. Pour être honnête avec lui-même, Severus ne l'avait pour ainsi dire rarement vu comme cela. Il semblait éteint, dépassé par les événements. Il espéra ne pas être présent lorsque le vieux sorcier allait se réveiller de son état léthargique. Il ne fera pas bon être dans les parages.

C'était le calme avant la tempête.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Finit-il par demander, ne supportant plus ce silence.

\- Oh, Severus. C'est épouvantable. Tous ces gens morts..., le directeur se passa une main sur le visage, las.

Severus fut surpris par la tristesse qui transperçait dans la voix du vieil homme. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était réellement passé aujourd'hui dans le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait été mis à l'écart des plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ceux de L'ordre.

\- Je ne comprends pas, je croyais que le Chemin de Traverse était surveillé ! Vous étiez informé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres projetait d'attaquer et d'enlever Ollivander. Le professeur était agacé.

Il était de plus en plus mis à l'écart de tout et le peu qu'il donnait comme information était jeté aux oubliettes. A quoi rimait son rôle d'espion dans ces cas là ?

\- Oui, mais le ministère n'a pas pris mon avertissement au sérieux. Scrimgeour m'a dit qu'ils n'allaient pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup en attaquant un lieu aussi fréquenté.

Severus ne comprenait pas le moins du monde ce raisonnement.

\- Justement, c'était une excellente raison pour eux ! S'énerva le maître des potions qui n'en revenait pas. Ils auraient pu sauver tant de gens. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne cherche qu'à défier et terroriser. Surtout que personne n'était là pour intervenir. Comment cela a t'il pu se passer de cette façon ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment ils s'y sont pris, mais nous ne pouvions pas accéder au Chemin de Traverse que ce soit pas transplanage ou par les entrées moldues. Ce n'est que lorsque l'attaque fut terminée que nous avons pu y accéder, expliqua Dumbledore d'une voix un peu plus énergique.

\- Il n'y avait même pas un seul membre de l'ordre pour surveiller la rue ?

Derrière son masque d'impassibilité, il bouillonnait de questions et d'incertitude. Severus était en plein cauchemar. A quoi jouait Dumbledore ? Et lui, était-il toujours aussi utile ?

Face au professeur de potions, le directeur ne savait plus quoi penser de cette histoire. Il y avait trop de mystères et d'incompréhension ces derniers temps. Le maître des potions commençait à comprendre et à se méfier, il le voyait dans le regard charbon qui le scrutait. Avait-il fait une erreur avec lui ? Dumbledore soupira, fatigué. Il se faisait trop vieux pour ce genre de choses.

\- Écoutez Severus, je n'ai pas à me justifier mais comme vous me juger irresponsable je vais le faire. Bien sûr que des membres de l'ordre se trouvaient là-bas.

Et, je ne suis pas seul à décider de ce que fait l'Ordre. Severus eut un hoquet de dédain en entendant ces mots. Je peux vous l'assurez, ajouta le vieux sorcier face au scepticisme de son employé.

\- Soyons honnête Albus, depuis la dernière réunion que j'ai eu avec les Mangemorts vous m'excluez de tout. Je me demande bien pourquoi ?

Vous vous faites des idées mon cher. Face au ton détaché du directeur Severus serra les poings pour se contenir.

\- Vous me prenez pour un idiot ? Demanda Severus d'une voix trop mesurée pour cacher sa colère.

\- Bien sûr que non. Enfin, pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

Il évalua du regard le directeur, qui en faisait autant avec lui. La discussion tournait en rond et n'était d'aucune utilité.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais retourner chez moi.

Le maître des potions se leva et partit vers la sortie.

\- A bientôt, lança joyeusement Dumbledore avant qu'il n'ait franchi la porte.

Severus referma la porte un peu brutalement. Il descendit rapidement les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon, puis il traversa le château à grands pas. Il n'en revenait pas du comportement du directeur. Qu'est-ce qui se passait bon sang ! Il comprenait qu'il soit mis à l'écart du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec ce cornichon qui espionnait bien mieux que lui l'Ordre, mais Dumbledore ? Il ne lui semblait pas avoir fait une quelconque chose de travers. Les autres membres auraient réussi à le convaincre qu'il était du coté des ténèbres ? Non, ce n'était pas le genre du vieil homme.

Il lui fallait des réponses et pour ça, il devait enquêter. S'arrêtant d'un coup au milieu du corridor qui se trouvait non loin de la grande porte, Severus se retourna brusquement et repartit dans un tourbillon de robes noires dans le sens inverse, en direction de l'infirmerie.

Il avait ouïe dire lors de sa visite au square Grimmaurd plus tôt dans la soirée, que deux du trio infernal se trouvaient à l'infirmerie. Il commencerait son enquête par là. Après tout ils avaient peut-être vu des choses étranges et peut-être était-ce d'eux dont parlait Albus ? Quel fou, laisser des enfants face à des Mangemorts et en parler sans plus d'émotion. Ça ressemblait de moins en moins au directeur.

Après quelques minutes de marche rapide, il arriva devant la grande porte de l'infirmerie. Il la poussa sans hésiter une seconde et sonda la salle de son regard perçant. La pièce était comme à son habitude silencieuse, les lits alignés en rangs d'oignons de chaque côté et le petit bureau vide de Mme Pomfresh qui se trouvait tout au fond de la pièce.

En s'avançant dans l'infirmerie, il put cependant entendre quelques respirations et des chuchotements qui venaient de deux lits qui étaient entourés de paravent pour éloigner les regard indiscrets. Malheureusement pour les occupants des lits, son regard indiscret allait franchir les bouts de tissus qu'ils les protégeaient. Il eut un sourire mesquin à cette idée.

\- Les visites sont terminées, dit Poppy de derrière le cocon qui protégeait le lit de gauche en entendant les pas du maître des potions.

\- Vous pouvez bien faire une exception pour moi, Poppy.

Il s'approcha du lit et au moment où il voulu passer les paravents, l'infirmière en sortit et lui barra le passage en se plaçant face à lui.

\- Enfin, Severus, ce ne sont pas des manières ! Rouspéta-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Voyez-vous Poppy c'est important.

Il regarda l'infirmière de haut, l'écrasant de son sombre regard.

\- Arrêter ça voulez-vous ? Vous devriez savoir avec le temps que vos tentatives d'intimidation ne fonctionnent pas sur moi.

Severus soupira vaincu devant la vielle sorcière.

\- Vous savez je croirais m'entendre. J'ai l'impression que toutes les heures que vous avez passée à me soigner ont eu des répercutions. J'ai bien peur d'être contagieux, souffla-t-il sur le ton de la conspiration.

L'infirmière rit à la plaisanterie, ce qui fit sourire le maître des potions. Il approchait de son but.

\- Nous savons vous et moi que c'est moi qui vous ai appris tous ça.

\- Mais bien sûr, Poppy.

Severus avait appris avec le temps qu'il ne servait à rien de défier verbalement l'infirmière. C'était une femme à la langue bien acérée et qui n'hésitait pas à s'en servir. Et puis s'il voulait arriver à ses fins, il fallait qu'il caresse l'hippogriffe dans le sens des plumes.

L'infirmière fit signe au maître des potions de la suivre et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau au fond de la pièce. Une fois à l'intérieur la sorcière alla s'asseoir dans le siège derrière le bureau et Severus s'assit face à elle, sur une chaise qui avait vue des jours meilleurs.

\- Que voulez-vous Severus ? Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour mes beaux yeux.

\- Vous supposez bien en effet, non pas que vos yeux ne soient pas beaux bien sûr.

Il lui fit un sourire goguenard.

\- Severus arrêtez votre manège.

\- Très bien, mais c'est dommage vous ne savez pas à côté de quoi vous passez, dit-il la mine faussement désolé.

\- Oh si mon cher et il serait plus judicieux que vous utilisiez votre charme sur quelqu'un qui fait battre votre cœur. Je trouve désolant que vous restiez ainsi, déprimant dans ce château en démoralisant tout sur votre passage.

\- Je ne déprime pas le moins du monde Poppy, je me complais dans ma vie.

\- Si vous le dites, dit la sorcière n'en croyant pas un mot.

Severus crispa la mâchoire, ne voulant pas gâcher sa chance de questionner tranquillement les deux Gryffondors. Il prit sur lui et ravala une réplique cinglante.

\- Comment vont-il ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas. Physiquement ils vont s'en remettre, ils seront même sur pieds pour la rentrée. Mais mentalement je ne sais pas comment, ni combien de temps il leur faudra pour récupérer de cette attaque, expliqua-t-elle la mine soudainement soucieuse.

Le maître des potions ne le montra pas à l'infirmière, mais il était agacé. Il trouvait que tout le monde exagérait dès qu'il s'agissait de l'un des trois Gryffondors.

\- Je ne comprend pas, s'ils se remettent rapidement de leurs blessures, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas eu et vu grand chose.

Severus commença à douter de l'intérêt de sa visite dans l'infirmerie. Il était fort possible qu'ils n'aient rien à lui apprendre.

\- Vous vous trompez Severus. Mr Weasley à bien failli nous quitter prématurément. Une chance qu'il soit arrivé ici à temps.

Là il y avait une chose que Severus ne saisissait pas.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi Albus ne l'a-t-il pas directement fait admettre à St Mangouste ?

Il plissa les yeux évaluant la vielle femme.

\- Il ne voulais pas prendre de risque. Il y avait tellement de blessés qu'il a craint qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de s'occuper d'eux à temps.

Bon, il devait admettre que cela se tenait.

\- Qu'ont-ils eut alors ?

Il était curieux de savoir ce qui avait bouleversé à ce point le directeur. Sûrement deux ou trois égratignures sur son cher protéger. Il rit intérieurement à cette réflexion.

\- Mr Weasley est en piteux état, elle fit une pause son regard ayant perdu toute trace d'humour. J'ai du l'amputer de sa jambe droite et il a également un traumatisme crânien. Quant à Miss Granger, elle a quelques blessures sérieuses, tels que des fractures, mais rien de dramatique. En fait, elle souffre plus psychologiquement. J'ai dû lui donner à plusieurs reprises une potion calmante.

Severus se fit la réflexion que Molly devait être dans tout ses états. Il était même étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas a l'infirmerie pour couver son fils. C'était vraiment étrange. Est-ce que tout le monde était devenu fou ?

\- Severus je peux soigner les plaies physiques, mais pas les psychiques.

L'infirmière semblait abattue par les derniers événements et il se sentit un peu coupable de l'utiliser pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais cela était nécessaire. Il avait le pressentiment que tout ce qui se passait actuellement allait avoir des conséquences sur tout le monde et pas seulement sur lui.

De plus, il était surpris que ce soient la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et Weasley qui soient ici. Cela n'aurait-il pas dû être le golden boy du monde sorcier ? Il était pourtant réputé pour se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

\- Lors de l'attaque où se trouvait Mr Potter ?

Il cracha plus le dernier mot qu'il ne ne le dit.

\- Caché dans la boutique des jumeaux Weasley. Miss Granger lui à dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il reste visible.

\- Quel courage pour un Gryffondor ! Dit le maître des potions d'une voix doucereuse et pleine de mépris.

L'infirmière ne répliqua rien, comme si cela était trop fatiguant de tenir tête au sorcier. Ce qui devait effectivement être le cas. Quant au dit sorcier, il était plus que satisfait de cette nouvelle. Il n'aurait pas à parler à cet avorton et cela le comblait de plaisir.

Une épine de moins dans son pied. Il n'avait plus qu'à placer ses derniers pions.

\- Vous avez l'air exténuée Poppy. Vous devriez aller vous reposer.

\- Avec ces deux là ? Vous n'y pensez pas ! Ils pourraient avoir besoin de moi à tout moment. Surtout que Mr Weasley n'est toujours pas informé pour sa jambe. Imaginez sa réaction s'il se réveille et que personne ne soit là pour le calmer.

Pomfresh secoua la tête de désolation. En effet, Severus n'osa pas se l'imaginer. Il aurait été à la place du jeune fils Weasley, il ne sait pas comment il aurait réagi. Étonnamment, il ressentit presque de la compassion pour le jeune sorcier. Il a bien dit presque. Ce n'était pas un Poufsouffle non plus.

\- Je peux rester ici et les surveiller pendant que vous allez vous reposez. Et s'il y a le moindre problème, je viendrais vous réveillez, proposa-t-il.

Il était lui même éreinté et il était temps qu'il abatte sa dernière carte.

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Vous savez vous ne pourrez pas rester éveillée jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent mieux. Sans oublier qu'avec la journée que vous venez d'avoir vous devez être épuisée.

La maîtresse des lieux soupira et regarda les emplacements où les lit était cachés.

\- Très bien, mais au moindre problèmes vous venez me chercher !

Échec et mat, il avait gagné. Severus sourit intérieurement content de ses capacités, qui elles, ne faiblissaient pas avec le temps.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Poppy. Je ne vais pas les manger. Ils risqueraient de me rester sur l'estomac.

Il fit un de ses rares sourire à la sorcière, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette plaisanterie.

\- Vous savez Severus, quand vous le voulez vous savez être agréable et même drôle.

Sur cette dernière parole l'infirmière se leva et se dirigea vers une petite porte en bois qui se trouvait dans un coin de son bureau. Quand elle l'ouvrit, le maître des potions vit un pittoresque lit de camp dans l'embrasure de la porte. Entrant dans la petit pièce, la sorcière disparut et la porte se referma.

Il était enfin seul et libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait avec ces deux victimes de guerre. Sortant du petit bureau, il s'approcha des lits et s'arrêta entre eux, au centre de l'allée que formait les lits. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Weasley était, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, inconscient depuis l'attaque, donc il était inutile qu'il aille le voir dans l'immédiat. Par contre il pouvait questionner Miss Granger. Il fallait juste qu'il attende qu'elle se réveille. Oui c'est par là qu'il allait commencer.

Severus regarda alternativement de chaque côté, essayant de deviner où se trouvait la jeune sorcière. Tendant l'oreille il put entendre une différence dans le son que produisait la respiration des deux blessés. Celle sur sa droite était plus rapide et saccadée. Il tourna la tête dans cette direction et sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il sut avec conviction que Hermione Granger se trouvait là, derrière les paravents.

Il ne saurait l'expliquer, mais il ressentait une force émaner d'elle, l'attirant comme un aimant. S'approchant des paravents il les écarta et il la vit étendue sur le lit fade et triste de l'infirmerie. Elle avait le teint blafard qui contrastait avec la couleur foncée des ecchymoses. Il n'y avait pas un seul endroit où la peau de la Gryffondor n'était pas tuméfiée, bleuie ou encore ouvert d'une plaie, qui faisait frissonner le maître à chaque fois qu'il en voyait une. En baissant légèrement les yeux, il constata que ses bras qui étaient posés au-dessus du drap étaient tout deux maintenus par des attelles. Il vit du coin de l'œil qu'une potion pousse os était posée sur la table de chevet, de même qu'une potion calmante à moitié vide.

Cherchant des yeux une chaise pour s'asseoir, il en trouva une au pied du lit pleine de livres en tous genres. Il les posa sur le sol puis il prit la chaise pour la placer non loin de la tête de lit. Depuis qu'il se trouvait près de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, il ressentait une sérénité et une complétude, comme s'il avait enfin trouvé sa place sur terre. Contrarié par cette situation qui lui faisait ressentir des sentiments plus qu'étranges et inconvenants, Severus s'assit brusquement sur la chaise, qui sous son poids, émit une plainte grinçante.

Il ne comprenait plus rien du tout, lui Severus Snape. Après le comportement étrange de Dumbledore, l'éloignement du Seigneur des Ténèbres, cet espion de malheur qui le mettait sur la sellette, une Molly Weasley absente du chevet de son fils, maintenant s'ajoutait ça ! Qu'est-ce que c'était au juste ? De la pitié ? De la compassion ? De la culpabilité ? Il n'en savait rien, il ne connaissait pas grand chose dans ce domaine. Lily avait été la seule à lui faire ressentir autre chose que de la colère, du mépris et de la mesquinerie. Or depuis sa tragique disparition, dont il était responsable, il n'avait ressenti que ces anciennes amies, les bons sentiments oubliés. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas à l'époque se contenter du bonheur de la jeune femme, même s'il n'en faisait pas partie. Il aurait dû être content pour elle... jamais il ne se pardonnerait son geste. Il avait tout gâché.

Rongé par ses sombres souvenirs, Severus regarda le visage tuméfié, mais serein de la Gryffondor. Il se fit la réflexion, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité, qu'elle avait bien changé et qu'elle l'était encore plus maintenant qu'elle avait vécu une scène aussi violente et effroyable, où rien ne compte hormis le nombre de victimes que chaque camp allait faire. Il savait par expérience, que ce genre de chose était indélébile, irréversible et qu'elle tachait l'âme d'une personne à jamais.

Il revivait le jour de la mort de la femme qu'il avait tant aimé quand il fut réveillé une faible voix paniquée. Ouvrant les yeux il vit que la jeune sorcière, qui était quelques heures plus tôt calme, était maintenant affolée. Son regard hagard, sa respiration saccadée, montraient qu'elle semblait être ailleurs. Elle marmonnait des choses sans queue, ni tête. Surpris par ce mouvement de panique, Severus se redressa sur sa chaise qui grinça une fois de plus dangereusement et il se pencha vers la jeune femme.

\- Miss Granger ?

\- Mort... explosé...

Elle continua de murmurer, le souffle court comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. Severus lui toucha délicatement un endroit de son visage qui avait l'air d'être indemne. Le bout de ses doigts l'eut à peine touché qu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, le regard terrorisé.

\- Non ! S'il vous plaît, laissez moi ! Cria-t-elle en commençant à s'agiter dans le lit.

Il était évident pour lui que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle croyait voir. Elle se croyait encore là-bas. C'était bien sa veine ça. La seule qui pouvait lui apporter des réponse était complètement déphasée.

\- Miss Granger, vous êtes à Poudlard, en sécurité, essaya-t-il de la calmer.

Mais elle continua à gémir, pleurer et à se débattre contre le vide.

\- Pardonnez-moi... je vous en supplie. La voix de la jeune femme se brisa à la fin, pinçant le cœur plus qu'abîmé du professeur.

Voyant que ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus violents, il se leva et la saisit par les épaules, ignorant volontairement si cela allait être douloureux pour la sorcière. Comme on lui avait si bien répété quand il était jeune, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

\- Miss Granger ? Miss Granger ?

Remarquant que cela ne fonctionnait pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire, ses mouvement était encore plus brutaux. Regardant attentivement le visage de la Gryffondor, il décida de changer de tactique.

\- Hermione ! Cria-t-il, oubliant où il se trouvait. Hermione ! C'est moi le professeur Snape !

Il répéta plusieurs fois cette phrase, d'une manière forte et appuyée. Ce leitmotiv fonctionna puisqu'il la vit se calmer au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passait.

\- Professeur ? Demanda-t-elle surprise de le voir et aussi près d'elle de sur-croix. Son regard le détailla attentivement comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, bien réel.

Il se recula prestement soudain mal-à-l'aise. Un comble pour lui. Il la vit tourner la tête vers la table de chevet et regarder avec envie la fiole de potion calmante. Il tiqua en remarquant cela.

\- N'y pensez pas, Miss Granger. Plus vite vous arrêtez cette cochonnerie mieux cela ira pour vous. Je sais de quoi je parle.

Il essaya de tout son être de parler calmement pour ne pas effrayer la sorcière qui semblait en effet plus que choquée par les événements. Elle détourna son regard du flacon pour le poser sur lui.

\- Vous êtes réel ?

Elle semblait terrifiée que se ne soit pas le cas.

\- Oui, je suis bien réel.

Il avait appris avec le temps que ces questions qui paraissaient futiles étaient en fin de compte très importantes pour les personnes qui souffraient comme la jeune sorcière en face de lui. Il avait beau être cruel, la chauve-souris des cachots, il n'en restait pas moins touché par les personnes qui souffraient de ce genre de chose. C'était quelque chose de trop présent dans sa vie pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer.

\- Que faites vous ici ?

Elle était redevenue calme et il remarqua que l'un des yeux de la Gryffondor était tellement gonflé qu'il arrivait à peine à s'ouvrir.

\- Je veille sur vous pendant que Mme Pomfresh se repose un peu, expliqua-t-il toujours aussi doucement.

Il fut désarçonné quand elle se mit soudainement à pleurer. Hésitant sur la marche à suivre, Severus tapota doucement, dans un geste qu'il voulait réconfortant, l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Je...ne mérite...pas d'être...ici, vivante...et...encore moins...que vous... que vous...soyez gentil...avec moi. Ron...il...il est...et...puis...l'homme...aussi...

Severus ne comprit pas tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais il était clair qu'il n'allait pas la laisser dans cet état. Approchant la chaise encore plus près du lit, Severus s'assit dessus en regardant attentivement la Gryffondor.

\- Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas compris tout ce que vous venez de dire. Mais, je crois avoir entendu le prénom de votre ami et je peux vous dire qu'il va bien. Il est dans le lit face au votre en train de se reposer.

Elle le regarda les yeux plein d'espoir et de larmes.

\- Vous dites la vérité ou vous dites ça pour me ménager ?

\- Est-ce dans mes habitude de ménager les gens ? Demanda-t-il la mine faussement offusqué.

\- Non monsieur.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rendre. Cette jeune sorcière était comme en train de l'envoûter et d'apaiser tout ses maux. Secouant le tête pour en faire sortir toutes ces âneries, il se racla la gorge et reprit son masque d'indifférence.

\- Alors vous dites que Ron va bien. Je suis rassurée comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Vous savez, là-bas, j'ai crût qu'il était mort. Il...il était tellement mal en point. Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer, surprenant le maître des potions par le force dont elle faisait preuve.

\- Est-ce qu'il s'est déjà réveillé ?

\- Non, il reprend des forces. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et malgré les potions de régénération sanguine, il faut du temps pour que son corps se remette.

Il avait omis délibérément de lui dire que le rouquin avait perdu une jambe. Il était trop tôt, elle perdrait tout le calme qu'elle avait réussi à gagner et plus rien ne serait possible de faire, à par lui donner une potion calmante, chose qu'il voulait éviter.

La Gryffondor hocha le tête et elle sembla un peu plus détendue. Ce qui le ravit parce qu'il était venu avant tout pour essayer d'avoir des réponses.

\- Dites Miss Granger, quand vous étiez là-bas, est-ce que des petits détails vous ont surpris ? Comme une personne qui n'aurait pas du être là, un comportement étrange... ce genre de chose.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes sans ciller avant de lui répondre.

\- Non monsieur. Rien de cela ne me vient à l'esprit... hormis que les Mangemorts ont enlevé un homme.

\- Oui, ils ont emmenés Ollivander.

\- Pourquoi, pour quelle raison ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Je ne peux vous répondre.

Bon, son enquête allait être plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

\- Pourquoi ces questions, professeur ? Il y a un problème, il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ?

Il la vit recommencer à paniquer. Et c'était reparti, Potter créait la zizanie.

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Pour une fois Mr Potter vous a écouté et il s'est caché.

Sa respiration resta encore pendant quelques minutes hachée avant de se calmer.

\- Vous devriez dormir.

Acquiesçant, elle bailla et ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Merci monsieur. Pour tout, murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir épuisée.

\- De rien...Miss Granger.

Il se réinstalla confortablement dans la pittoresque chaise qui se lamenta. Il se demanda combien de temps elle allait encore le supporter. Il regarda le visage endormit de la jeune femme et un sourire fleurit au coin de ses lèvres. Il était fier de lui, d'elle. Elle avait réussi à se calmer toute seule et il en était content. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les effets que la potion calmante pouvait avoir sur les gens et il ne voulait pas de ça pour elle.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait enfin bien et il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment en se posant plein de questions. Pour une fois, il voulait juste savourer le moment présent. Parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps.

Et malgré qu'il soit sur le fil du rasoir, que l'avenir s'annonçait sombre et qu'il n'aie toujours pas de réponses à ses questions, Severus s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres et l'esprit temporairement libéré de ses obscurs souvenirs.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Severus n'est pas au bout de ses peines..._

 _La suite aura peut-être du retard. Le prochain chapitre est écrit, mais pas le suivant et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le temps de beaucoup d'écrire cette semaine avec les fêtes de Noël._

 _Prochain chapitre : Sombres desseins._

 _JOYEUX NOËL ! Et attention à la crise de foi ou d'estomac. ^^_


	6. Chapitre 5 - Sombres desseins

**N/A :** Coucou ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce retard, j'ai cru que c'était aujourd'hui mercredi et non hier ^^ Donc, voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :P

Un énorme merci à **Noumea** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

 **Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. En revanche, cette histoire, certains personnages et éléments sont de moi.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 - Sombres desseins**

 _"La torture interroge, et la douleur répond."_

De François Raynouard, _Les Templiers_

* * *

Tic... tic... tic... tic, le bruit incessant de l'eau se fracassant contre le sol de pierre noir de crasse rendait fou l'homme recroquevillé dans un coin humide de la minuscule cellule. Il s'agrippa les oreilles pour ne plus entendre le son des maudites gouttes. Torturé par le silence lourd et épais qui était seulement transpercé par les hurlements de douleurs des autres captifs et de l'eau qui suintait des parois, il agrippa plus fortement ses oreilles, qui se mirent à saigner sous la mutilation qu'exerçaient les mains sèches et rugueuses du vieil homme.

Il ne savait plus si cela faisait des heures, des jours ou des mois qu'il était dans cette prison des horreurs. Les tortures qu'il subissait depuis son arrivée l'avaient complètement désorienté et il priait Merlin de lui venir en aide et que ce cauchemar se termine enfin.

Une porte au loin grinça, annonçant qu'une personne arrivait dans cet endroit abandonné de toute personne saine. L'homme recroquevillé, se rapprocha si cela était encore possible plus près des murs de sa cellule, espérant que ce ne soit pas lui la prochaine victime. Tremblant de plus en plus en entendant les pas s'approcher, l'homme se mit à gémir d'avance.

Du coin de l'œil il vit les jambes du nouveau venu au travers des barreaux de sa geôle.

\- Toujours en train de pleurnicher à ce que je vois, lança avec sarcasme le Mangemort en ouvrant la cellule à l'aide de sa baguette.

Il s'approcha du vieillard et l'empoigna brutalement et sans vergogne par le pittoresque tissu qui servait à recouvrir le maigre corps affaibli du vieillard. A son arrivée il l'avait démuni de tout ses effets personnels, dont ses vêtements.

Il traîna sans ménagement l'homme sur la pierre rêche, intensifiant de ce fait les plaintes auditives du pauvre homme. Les plaintes audibles peut-être car auditive se dit d'une prothèse ou d'un appareil auditif…

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! S'exclama joyeusement le Mangemort. Le Lord veut te voir en personne. Vois-tu ton manque évident de coopération commence à l'agacer sérieusement et si j'étais toi, ce qui heureusement ne sera jamais mon cas, je déballerais tout ce que je sais.

L'homme ne répondit rien, mais des larmes commencèrent déjà à couler sur ses joues creuses. Contrairement aux autre jours, ils sortirent des cachots, grimpèrent les escaliers lugubres et débouchèrent à l'étage supérieur. Le Mangemort traîna sur plusieurs mètres le vieux sorcier sur le sombre et luxueux parquet jusqu'à une double porte en bois massif, qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même pour les laisser entrer dans la grande salle.

Dans la pièce, le maître des potions se tenait à l'écart du reste du premier cercle ainsi que du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils avaient été convoqués quelques heures plus tôt pour une réunion qui s'était mal terminée. Les deux Mangemorts, Yanx et Peter, qui étaient en charge d'interroger le fabriquant de baguettes, avaient été sauvagement tués par le Lord qui était déçu de ne pas avoir de réponses à ses questions. De plus, l'étrange disparition de Bellatrix Lestrange n'arrangeait rien. Elle était introuvable, mais pourtant le mage noir était persuadé qu'elle n'était pas morte. Ce qui était un mystère pour le maître des potions, qui ne voyait pas comment le Lord pouvait être persuadé d'une telle chose.

Depuis, ils attendaient que l'ombre du Seigneur des Ténèbres , alias cet espion de malheur qui allait avoir la peau de Severus, ne revienne avec Ollivander. Le Lord était comme un lion en cage et n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond dans la pièce. Personne n'osait dire un mot ou encore regarder dans la direction de leur maître. Severus, lui qui n'était plus dans les petits papiers du mage noir, avait décidé de rester dans un coin pour pouvoir observer tranquillement et essayer d'obtenir des informations.

Droit et raide comme une baguette de charme, le visage impénétrable, il vit la double porte s'ouvrir pour laisser passer le bras droit du Lord, qui était encore et toujours masqué, traînant dans son sillage le vieux fabriquant de baguettes.

Severus détourna les yeux quelques secondes en voyant l'état du sorcier. Le pauvre homme avait la peau tachée de sang séché, ses jambes semblaient brisées et une balafre qui suppurait barrait son visage. Si il ne recevait pas rapidement des soins il n'allait pas tarder à succomber.

\- Voici le prisonnier maître, dit le Mangemort d'une voix magiquement modifiée, ce qui frustrait de plus en plus Severus.

Le Mangemort masqué poussa sans ménagement le vieil homme au milieu de la pièce juste devant les pieds du Lord. Un sourire sadique déforma le visage du mage noir, alors qu'il fixait l'homme à ses pieds.

\- Bien, bien, bien, chantonna le Lord. Bienvenue parmi nous ! Ce que vous avez vécu ces cinq derniers jours était de la rigolade comparé à ce que vous allez subir, là, maintenant.

Sous le regard rouge perçant du mage noir, les tremblements de l'homme s'intensifièrent.

\- S'il vous plaît, je ne suis qu'un pauvre fabriquant de baguettes. Je n'ai rien à vous apporter.

La voix de l'homme était tellement faible et chevrotante que Severus dut s'avancer de quelques pas pour réussir à attendre ce qu'il disait.

\- Je vois que malgré tout, vous continuez à mentir, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de rire jaune. Vous savez très bien pourquoi vous êtes ici, et vous allez me dire où elle se trouve !

Le mage noir ponctua la fin de sa phrase d'un coup de pied dans les côtes du vieil homme, qui encaissa le coup en gémissant.

\- S'il vous plaît monsieur...

\- Lord, le coupa vivement le mage.

\- S'il vous plaît Lord, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, je...

\- Mensonge ! Cria le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Tout le monde dans la pièce se crispa de peur (ou alors toutes les personnes se crispèrent). L'homme poussa un faible cri appréhendant le doloris qui cependant ne vint pas. En voyant la réaction du vieillard, le mage noir s'écria en jubilant :

\- C'est terminé les sortilèges, maintenant on va passer aux choses sérieuses.

Le mage noir eut un rire démoniaque, qui fit frissonner le maître des potions qui se cacha un peu plus du regard de son ''Maître''. Après tout il n'était pas suicidaire. De sa maigre cachette il vit le vieil homme relever ses yeux pleins de terreur vers le sombre sorcier face à lui.

\- Voyez vous, la plaisanterie à assez duré et j'en ai plus que marre d'être pris pour un imbécile. Donc, mon plus cher fidèle va avoir le privilège de vous faire parler.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers le Mangemort masqué qui venait de faire apparaître une grande table en bois, où étaient posé plein d'objets plus étranges les uns que les autres.

\- J'ai beau détester les moldus, il y a une chose que je dois leur accorder, c'est les modes de torture qu'ils ont développée au cours des ans. Je trouve que ce sont des méthodes pour le moins intéressantes et amusantes.

L'homme toujours au sol, regarda du coin de l'œil le Mangemort anonyme et la table, avant de supplier du regard le mage noir.

\- Je vous en supplie ! Je ne sais rien du tout...

Le fabriquant de baguette fondit en larmes devant ce qui l'attendait.

\- Je sais que tu mens, et j'ai bien l'intention de te faire cracher les informations dont j'ai grandement besoin.

Le Lord se détourna du pauvre homme qui faisait pitié et alla tranquillement s'asseoir dans son grand siège en bois sombre, qui ressemblait en tous points à un trône.

\- Je te prie mon ami, fait ce que bon te semble.

Il invita d'un signe de la main le Mangemort à torturer le sorcier démuni et sans défense. Le Mangemort se pencha en un geste de respect et attrapa une grande tige tire-bouchonnée comme la queue d'un cochon et s'approcha lentement du vieux sorcier.

Severus eut une sueur froide en voyant le regard de pure extase qu'avait le Mangemort. Il était plus qu'écœuré par ce qui allait suivre. Qui dans l'Ordre pouvait bien faire ça ? Il ne voyait personne être un Mangemort pire que Bellatrix, apte à une telle cruauté en permanence que même les autres Mangemorts se tenaient à carreaux près de lui. Et à cet instant précis, personne n'osait bouger de peur de recevoir un maléfice bien senti.

Il le vit s'approcher lentement du vieil homme, comme un prédateur chassant sa proie. Il lança un sort d'immobilisation sur le sorcier et il lui saisit le pied gauche.

\- Tu vas regretter d'être venu au monde mon vieux, souffla le Mangemort avant d'enfoncer très lentement l'objet en forme de tire-bouchon dans la mince chair du pied.

Les hurlements du vieux sorcier emplirent la pièce, d'une façon si intense que Severus crut devenir fou en les entendant et en voyant tout cela sans pouvoir agir. Entre chaque hurlement ils pouvaient tous percevoir le craquement sinistre des phalanges qui se brisaient, s'écartaient pour laisser passer la tige. Severus fut stupéfait de la résistance du vieil homme, qui malgré son physique fragile avait une forte résistance contre la douleur. Et le maître des potions ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose où non.

Quand le pied fut enfin traversé de par et d'autre par la tige, le Mangemort s'arrêta. Severus n'arrivait même plus a distinguer le membre du sorcier, ce n'était maintenant qu'un bout de chair sanguinolent.

\- Alors tu ne sais toujours rien ? Demanda le Lord.

\- Non...je ne sais... pas ce que vous... chercher...

Le fabriquant de baguette avait des difficultés à parler. Sa voix étant irritée, rauque et à peine audible, cela énerva le mage noir.

\- Faites un effort, vous ne voudriez pas que votre deuxième pied subisse le même sort ?

\- Je vous... le jure... je n'ai pas... la moindre...

\- Assez ! Cria le Lord en se redressant dans son fauteuil. Alors, je vais te le demander là maintenant, comment cela tu n'auras plus la moindre excuse.

Il se pencha comme pour s'approcher du sorcier, alors qu'il se trouvait à plusieurs mètres.

\- Où se trouve la Canne de Taptapoç ?

Le vieux sorcier trembla d'appréhension en entendant la question.

\- Monsieur,

\- Lord ! Cria le mage à bout de patience.

\- Lord, reprit le fabriquant de baguette. Je ne sais pas... ce qu'est... cette chose...

\- Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne plus mentir ?!

Le Lord fit un signe de la main et le Mangemort recommença ce qu'il venait de faire mais dans le sens inverse. Cette fois-ci il n'enfonçait pas la tige, il la faisait ressortir sans la moindre tendresse.

Le maître des potions détourna le regard de ce spectacle pour observer le mage noir qui était tranquillement assis et qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Une chose importante venait d'être dite et Severus en était plus que frustré. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être cette Canne et à quoi elle pouvait servir. Il allait devoir passer son temps libre à chercher cette information, parce qu'il n'était pas question qu'il en parle au directeur, non pas avec le comportement de ce dernier à son égard.

Quand les hurlements se turent pour la seconde fois, il détourna les yeux du Lord pour les poser sur le vieux sorcier qui reprenait son souffle.

\- Vous ne savez toujours pas quel est cet objet et où il se trouve ?

Il était évident que le mage noir était agacé par le temps que prenait cette histoire et par le petit jeu du sorcier.

\- Comme... je... vous l'ai... dit..., je ne sais... pas...

\- Bien, bien, vous ne nous laissez pas le choix, souffla le mage noir en faisant un signe de la tête vers son cher fidèle.

Le Mangemort saisi l'autre pied du sorcier en recommença la lente torture. Severus ne su combien de temps ce manège dura, mais le deuxième pied et les deux mains furent percés comme des passoires. Le maître des potions eut une sueur âcre qui le fit frissonner. Quelques mètres plus loin le vieil homme était sanguinolent et entouré de vomi. En effet sous le coup de la douleur le sorcier avait vomi tripes et boyaux, où bile et sang se mêlaient. Il était trempé de sueur et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang à force de larmes. Severus se demanda combien de temps il restait au fabriquant de baguettes avant qu'il ne devienne fou.

\- Je vous en prie... je ne sais rien...

\- Arrêtez de mentir !

Le mage noir se leva de son fauteuil, s'approcha du sorcier et lança un puissant doloris qui fit hurler le vieil homme.

\- Vous allez parler !

Il leva le sortilège et regarda de ses yeux rougeoyants la larve face à lui.

\- Alors ?!

\- Vous ne... vous... imaginez pas... de quoi est... capable... cette... canne...

\- Oh si je le sais bien, c'est bien là tout l'intérêt de la trouver, le Lord fit un sourire satisfait. Maintenant dis-moi où elle est !

\- Je ne... peux pas...

Agacé le Seigneur des Ténèbres lança un crucio. Le sorcier fini par s'évanouir sous le coup de la douleur, mais le mage noir le réveilla d'un coup de baguette.

\- Parlez misérable !

\- Je... vous... pas...,c'est... enfers...

L'homme était encore secoué de forts tremblements et il peinait à aligner deux mots.

\- Exactement, alors parlez !

Le mage noir appuya à l'aide de son pied sur l'abdomen du sorcier, qui gémit sous la pression.

\- J'attends !

\- A...va..lon - Quoi ? Demanda le mage en se penchant.

Tout le monde fut pendu aux lèvres du vieux sorcier et Severus s'était approché pour mieux entendre.

\- Avalon... elle... là-bas, souffla le vieil homme avant de partir dans un rire de pure démence.

Severus soupira. Ça y était, le sorcier était devenu fou. Avalon ? Tout le monde savait que ce n'était qu'une légende, mais lorsque le mage noir se mit à sourire d'une façon victorieuse, Severus eut un gros doute et il frissonna terreur.

Son périple vers ses réponses s'annonçait plus périlleux que prévu.

* * *

 _Alors, verdict ?_

 _A la prochaine ! BONNE FÊTE et Bonne année !_

 _Prochain chapitre : Diantre !_

 _Oh ! Et, allez faire un tour sur mon site. J'y parle de tout les livres que j'ai lu ;)_ _devotionlecture . wordpress . com_

 _Il est par contre encore en cours de création..._

 _A bientôt !_


End file.
